This Ain't A Scene
by LifeOnTheMoon
Summary: "See I don't think anybody should be telling me to settle down," Rose said. Her voice had a steely quality to it. "Especially because of something they read in the Prophet." Reeling off the back of twin scandals Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy come up with a plan. Unfortunately the thing about plans, especially if you're a member of the Weasley clan, is that they rarely work out.
1. Chapter 1

Rose Weasley was trouble. That was a universally acknowledged truth. You didn't need to really know her to know that she was trouble. She exuded it. She wasn't the sort of girl you would take home to see your mother. She wasn't the sort of girl you would take home period. And what was more important was that she sure as hell didn't want to go home to see your mother. Rose Weasley was the stuff of dreams and nightmares. Blessed with razor sharp wit and a body that could stop a truck, she had a penchant for destruction. She threw herself at life and promised herself she would never slow down, not for anything and not for anyone.

Slytherin's favourite son Scorpius Malfoy was trouble too but in an entirely different way. Where Rose Weasley was fire, he was ice. His impassive face gave nothing away and no one could ever truly say they knew what he was thinking. He wasn't the sort of boy you would bring home to your parents, not because he wouldn't be perfectly well mannered but because his haughty air of self-assurance would put them off forever and you wouldn't want your parents to worry about your life choices. Not that it mattered any way because like Rose Weasley he would never want to meet your parents.

* * *

Ron Weasley was happy. He had a beautiful, intelligent wife, a son who played for the Chudley Cannons and a steady career. The only blip in his otherwise perfect life was his headstrong daughter, who was, though he would never admit it, his favourite child. Because even though Rose had passed her eight NEWTs with all Os, she insisted on being a model. His weekly lunches with her were both a joy and an absolute horror.

He nervously played with the saltshaker, desperately hoping Rose wasn't going to come in with several paparazzi on her trail. Fortunately for him the Wizarding World had been rocked by the scandalous antics of Draco Malfoy's son Scorpius and therefore had no time to follow Rose around. At least for now, Rose was last week's news.

"Hello Daddy," she said kissing his cheek. "How was your week?"

"Uneventful," he replied, smiling. "That's good, I like it better that way."

Rose dragged her hand through her mane of red hair, pulling it into a ponytail. "I've got a new job," she said, smiling. "I'm now the official spokesperson for Sleakeasys"

"What is that a disease?" her father snorted. "When are you going to get a real job Rosie?"

"This is a real job Dad," she said getting instantly defensive. "Just because it doesn't quite fit with the ordinary family tradition of getting a job as an auror/banker/lawyer/Quidditch player."

Ron privately thought that these were the only four jobs that were worth having but he knew he had better not antagonize her too much.

"Sweetheart you know you can be anything you want to be," he said, his voice layered with concern. "I just don't know what the shelf-life with this sort of job is."

"Like there's a shelf-life for a Quidditch player," Rose snorted.

"I just want to see you settled down," her father said. "Meet someone nice, get a job that doesn't have you showing off your stomach. Is that really too much to ask."

"Is this about the article?" Rose asked frowning. "Because you know-"

"It's not about the article," he dad said. "This is about you."

"I can handle myself," Rose said, getting crosser by the second. "And I know this is about the article. I didn't even think you read that rag."

"It's not about the article!" Ron said loudly, attracting strange looks from the other tables. "It's not about the article."

"Has mum read it?" Rose asked. She hid her worry well, sounding more disinterested than terrified. Hermione Granger expected excellence form everyone, especially members of her family and Rose hated how much she secretly wanted her mothers approval.

"No she hasn't," her dad said. "But I can't keep covering for you Rosie. You have to figure your life out."

And that was when the paparazzi poured into the restaurant.

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy didn't want to leave his house. It wasn't the herds of reporters that particularly bothered him; it was the fact that he had lunch with his mother on his schedule and he was not looking forward to that. Astoria Malfoy nee Greengrass was a tiny, incredibly determined woman who did not take crap from anybody, especially not her husband or her son. He knew he had better have all his excuses laid out. Not that she'd believe them but it was better than having her scream at him for hours on end without at least something to say for himself.

He made a break for it at around 12:30 pushing through the ravening hordes of reporters, and making his way to his car. His ban on apparation couldn't end fast enough. His dearly departed grandfather would be most displeased that he was travelling like a muggle but he honestly didn't care. He liked cars. There was a sort of power that brooms didn't have. The gentle purr of the engine never failed to make him feel a little more in control of his life. Unfortunately people could follow you around when you drove a car, something that wasn't possible with apparation.

He arrived at the restaurant and a couple of the fourth estate attempted to follow him in. He was actually quite impressed by the ability of the restaurant staff to keep most of them out.

"Mr. Malfoy do you have anything to say to-"

"No comment," he said roughly and pushed him out of the way. The pesky reporter was escorted out by the staff, cursing as he went.

"Mother," Scorpius said formally kissing her on the cheek.

"Hello Scorpius," she said, her tone steely.

He sighed. It was going to be a long lunch. As his mother started on her monologue he noticed a flash of red hair out of the corner of his eye. He looked past his mother and he saw a very familiar girl having what looked like a rather intense conversation with her father. He grinned to himself prompting another tirade from his mother. At least he wasn't the only one in trouble.

* * *

Her father left quickly after they finished their food. She sighed and thoughtfully pushed lock of her unruly hair out of her face.

"Hello stranger," someone said from behind her.

"Malfoy," she said. The sides of her mouth curved into a smile that was both fascinating and slightly frightening.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" he said, sitting down in the chair her father had recently vacated.

"Too long," she agreed.

"I read the Prophet article," he said. His voice had his ordinary, slightly mocking edge to it.

"Which one?" she asked sweetly.

"The last one," he said. "The one that undoubtedly caused the heated discussion between you and your father."

"Ah so you're an eavesdropper as well as an alcoholic cheat," she said, her smile widening.

"And you're as much of a bitch as ever," he said smoothly. "Ah how I have missed you."

"I'm sure you have," she said. "I'm very difficult to replace. Though I'm sure you tried."

"Well you're definitely unique," Scorpius agreed.

"So are the pureblood mothers of the world rejoicing now that Scorpius Malfoy is back on the marriage market?" she asked sardonically.

"Well at least for a while I'm damaged goods," he said. "No one wants their daughter attached to… ah… how did you so kindly put it? An alcoholic cheat."

"Well give them time," she said. "I'm sure they'll come around."

"Has your family disowned you?" she asked.

"Not yet," he said. "Though they're seriously thinking about it."

"Well it was only a question of time," she said. "Scorpius Malfoy, going to get married. I nearly fell off my bed in shock when I read that in the papers."

"Are you sure it was your bed?" he said cuttingly. "The Rose I knew and loved rarely woke up in her own bed."

"Oh don't exaggerate," she said. "You were only upset because you couldn't get me into your bed."

"I never wanted you in my bed," he said, smirking.

"Of course," Rose said, her suddenly sugary sweet. "It was always the other redhead in my family that you wanted."

"You have to be more specific love," he said. "Your family's full of gingers."

"Oh you know the one I'm talking about," she said. "Her father's the savior of the Wizarding World, her mother played chaser for the Harpies."

"That was six years ago," he said lightly. "It's a distant memory."

"Really?" Rose said, disbelievingly. "I find that hard to believe. Are you sure your little public faux pas wasn't the direct result of our beloved Lilykins getting all set to tie the knot?"

"Oh how well you know me," he said flippantly.

"Are you going to Drexel's tonight?" Rose asked, abruptly changing the subject.

"Thinking about it," Scorpius said, utterly unphased.

"I think I have a proposition for you," she said suggestively.

"Is it one I'm likely to be interested in?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said. She looked at him, her eyes full of promise.

He felt his pulse quickening as she smiled her slightly evil, yet incredibly alluring smile. It was a smile full of secrets that were just begging to be uncovered. Everyone always described Rose in the same way. Incredibly attractive but way too much effort. He'd have to agree with them there.

"I guess I am interested," he said, keeping his tone level.

"I know," she said. "You can pick me up at eight." She picked up her purse and walked away before he could say anything.

* * *

**a/n: So I'm trying a new story. I've never written a Scorose story before so lets see how it works out :P And please tell me what you thinkk :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Scorpius Malfoy had two enduring passions in his life. The first was, quite predictably, Quidditch. He was the best seeker Hogwarts had seen since Harry Potter and captained the Slytherin Quidditch team for four glorious years, only losing the cup to Albus Potter's Gryffindor in his final year.

His other and far more complicated and intense passion was Lily Luna Potter. She had burst into his life like an incredibly neurotic ray of sunshine and he had never been the same since. She turned his world upside down for approximately seven months and then dropped him just as quickly as she had picked him up. Five years later, as debauched as a person could be at twenty-two, Scorpius Malfoy remained stubbornly single, to his mother's eternal dismay. Then, like a gift from a god with a sense of humour, one of Scorpius's one-night stands got knocked up. Granted the situation wasn't ideal but people who want grandchildren never look a gift whore in the mouth. And at least Deino Goyle was a pureblood. Not that his mother really cared either way but it made life easier.

As Scorpius watched Rose Weasley leave he idly wondered what would have happened if he had gone through with the wedding, if the whole situation hadn't blown up quite spectacularly in his face. He was definitely going to be at Drexel's tonight.

* * *

Rose Weasley looked at herself in the mirror critically. She added a touch of eyeliner to accentuate her big blue eyes and put on a little mascara. She knew she didn't really need makeup. She had inherited the Weasley hair and her father's eyes, but thankfully not the freckles. Lily, despite being a Potter in name was far more of a Weasley than Rose. She had the red-hair, the freckles and the genuine niceness that characterized her family. Rose got the red hair but that ended the resemblance. She was all Hermione Granger, not just in looks but in temperament too. That was probably why she had (at best) a complicated relationship with her mother.

Rose scrunched her hair up and let it fall down her back in wild waves. When she was younger she had always wanted Lily's hair and had been quite jealous of her cousin's ability to have flawless hair all the time, but she liked her own hair now so she didn't even bother straightening it. It added character.

She quickly pulled on a short black dress. Other people would have been worried about the effect the colour would have had on their complexion but Rose knew her complexion was the last thing the boy was going to be looking at tonight.

She sat on her couch and waited. He had better not be late.

* * *

"Do you have a date tonight?" Albus Potter asked as Scorpius Malfoy stepped out of his room.

"Maybe," Scorpius answered, unwilling to give him any details.

"Isn't it a little quick mate?" Albus asked. "I mean you only just-"

"Maybe that's why I need this date," Scorpius said.

"So," Albus said. "Who's the unlucky girl?"

"Well wouldn't you like to know," Scorpius said, fixing his tie.

"I would actually," Albus said. "You know the press is going to have a field day."

Albus strongly disapproved of Scorpius's ability to magically draw the press toward him no matter where he went.

"None of your business," Scorpius said. "She's ah… not like my usual dates."

"Well now you do have me intrigued," he said. "When do I get to meet her?"

"When are you going to tell your parents you got kicked out of your apartment?" he asked, deftly changing the subject.

"Hopefully never," Albus sighed. "It's bad enough that I have to see the whole family this weekend. With both Lily and James married I'll be lucky if I get out of there with my sanity."

"Oh how the mighty have fallen," Scorpius said uninterestedly. Albus might be his best friend but he talked way too much. "How did the golden Potter boy end up sleeping on the couch of a hated Malfoy with no job and no girlfriend."

"Shut up you wanker," Albus said good-naturedly. "I'm not the only one who shattered all my family's hopes and dreams."

"At least I did it in style," Scorpius said with a smirk.

"Yes because causing a national scandal is style," Albus said sarcastically. "Who have you been taking life lessons from? Rose?"

"I think she'd make an excellent teacher," Scorpius said flippantly.

"Well I haven't actually spoken to her in about four years," he said. "So I wouldn't know."

"Really?" Scorpius asked. "Isn't the Potter/Weasley clan almost indecently tight-knit?"

"Yes but Rose has never been one of my favourite people," he said. "She's always had more time and money than she knows what to do with."

"Rather like you," Scorpius said with a hint of a smile.

"And you," Albus said.

"Well we're the lost generation aren't we," Scorpius said. "No war, no cause to fight for."

"Funny," Albus said. "When I was younger my parents always said I was of the first generation to be born without fear in a very long time. I sometimes think they wish I had a little more to be scared of."

"Yeah if the Dark Lord hadn't been stopped there's no way you would have been inhabiting my couch," Scorpius said. "So I suppose we can blame your father for that one."

"If the Dark Lord hadn't been stopped you would have been out torturing and raping muggles and muggleborns so I guess the benefits rather outweigh the disadvantages," Albus said shrugging. "But yeah. My dad can be a dick sometimes."

"Sometimes I wonder if I have a dysfunctional relationship with my parents but then I think about you and I don't feel so bad about myself anymore," Scorpius said.

"You can be a dick too," Albus said.

"Why thank you," Scorpius said, his smirk becoming more pronounced. "You know how I try."

"Wanker," Albus muttered as Scorpius strode out the door.

* * *

**a/n: So here's the next chapter. I'm going to try and write as much as I can before I have to go back to studying. I've just finished my Subject SATs so I have a day of grace. Drop me a review telling me what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

Scorpius pulled up at Rose's apartment, unsure if he wanted to go in or not. The suspension of his apparation license meant that he had a lot more time to think. And as he drove down he had been thinking. Rose Weasley was not someone you messed with. Messed around with, maybe, but he strongly suspected it wasn't sex she had in mind. Not that he wouldn't be willing to oblige if it was. But she wasn't really his type. Too much of a loose cannon. He preferred to always be in control and Rose wasn't the sort who would accept that. Not lying down anyway. Then he thought of Rose Weasley actually lying down. In his bed. With her brilliant red hair fanning out on his pillow, in the throes of pleasure he knew he could provide. And the promise of pleasure he was entirely sure she could give in return.

He quickly got out and shut the door. If anything this was going to be interesting. And if it ended with them going back to her apartment for a roll in the hay, well he wasn't going to say no to that.

There was a knock on her door and Rose smiled to herself. This was going to be fun. She opened the door and there stood Scorpius Malfoy. There was a quick intake of breath because really, that boy was beautiful. He had high cheekbones, messy white blonde hair that gave him a very sexy just-rolled-out-of-someone-else's-bed look and piercing grey eyes that made you feel like they could see through not just your clothes but also see all your thoughts, fears and insecurities. He smirked at her obvious appreciation, hiding his own much more admirably. The dress she wore would have definitely made his mother blush and her legs went on for miles. Her bright red hair almost looked like it was alive and she just radiated an incredible sexual energy.

"Are you going to invite me in?" he asked, his deep voice sending chills down her spine. She didn't quite understand how he made everything sound so suggestive.

"Maybe next time," she said, her voice heavy with implication. Well two could play at that game. "But right now we're late."

"Of course," he said, offering her his arm. He was actually a little thrown by her. Most girls would have fluttered their eyelashes and said something inane. Well he already knew she wasn't like most girls. He was painfully reminded of Lily. She hadn't been like other girls either.

"You clean up nice Malfoy," she said, the corners of her mouth turned up in a smile. "You could almost pass for a gentleman."

"I'm no gentleman," he said mockingly.

"I'm no lady," she said softly and instantly regretted it because it sounded like a horrible comeback from a cheesy 70s movie.

"I'm glad to hear that," he said, pulling her ever so slightly closer to him.

She could feel the warmth radiating off of him and she suddenly felt the urge to take him back to her apartment and do him on the sofa. But then she remembered that she had bigger plans for him and, almost regretfully, shelved that idea. Scorpius looked down at her, the amusement apparent on his usually impassive face. Weasley was not a good actress. It would be quite interesting to see where this went.

"Shall we head over to the car?" he asked.

"Car?" Rose asked, the scorn evident in her voice. "Why are we using a car?"

"Temporary revocation of my apparation license," Scorpius said.

"How about you just side-along," she said condescendingly, and before he knew it they were standing outside Drexel's.

He felt incredibly disoriented and not just because apparition was bad when you expected it and much worse when you didn't but because Rose had done something he didn't expect. It wasn't even like it was that big of a deal. He had side-along apparated loads of times. Especially when he was drunk. But he wasn't drunk now. He was completely sober and he could feel her grabbing his hand and pulling him along with her. And he wasn't so sure he wanted to go.

"Did that throw poor Scorpy for a toss?" Rose asked sounding slightly derisive.

"Yes you could work on your technique," he threw back.

"Do you want to go inside?" Rose asked. "Or do you need to catch your breath?"

"I'm fine Weasley," he said.

"That's good to know," she said.

Rose smiled winningly at the brawny bouncer. "How are you doing Magnus?" she asked.

"Very well Ms. Weasley," he grunted back.

"How are the kids?" she enquired.

"Doing good. Mandy's starting school this fall," he answered.

"A friend of yours?" Scorpius asked once they had made their way inside.

"I don't have friends," Rose said. "Just _friends_."

The emphasis on the last word left no doubt as to the nature of her friendships. Scorpius swallowed semi-nervously. "So why did you invite me here?" he asked.

"I told you," she said. "I have a proposition for you."

"Pray tell," he said.

They were sitting very close to each other because the club was loud and there was no way they could have heard each other otherwise.

"So I had a chat with my dad today," she started. "And I think he told me to find a nice boy and settle down."

"I'm flattered you thought of me," Malfoy said. "But I'm afraid I can't help you there."

"See I don't think my dad or anyone should be telling me to settle down," she said. Her voice suddenly had a steely quality to it. "Especially because of something they read in the Prophet."

"So what exactly do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Nothing much," she said. She had her signature wicked smile firmly plastered on her face. "But I think that you would probably be the last person he would want me to settle down with."

"So you want to date me to annoy your family," he said. "I can empathize. But what's in it for me?"

"You know Lily's getting married in two weeks right?" she said.

"I was aware of that yes," he said.

"Well we're all going to the Burrow to help set it up and I'm going to be your all access pass," she said smugly.

"And why would I want an all access pass to that dung heap?" he asked disinterestedly.

"Because you're still in love with the soon-to-be blushing bride and you have exactly two weeks to convince her to leave her boring fiancé," Rose said.

"I have no problems with Lily's upcoming nuptials," Scorpius said, his mouth tightening.

"Yes you do and honestly so do I," she said. "That boy is boring."

"How is me being there as your guest going to help me steal her away from her betrothed," Scorpius asked.

"Who says betrothed anymore Malfoy?" Rose asked. "Seriously what century are you living in?"

"You still haven't answered my question," he said.

"Well you'll figure it out," she said. "You're Scorpius Malfoy."

"Listen to me because I am only going to tell you this once," he practically hissed. "I am not in love with your cousin. I don't even believe in love. And if I ever did have feelings for her they disappeared centuries ago."

"Keep telling yourself that," Rose said, serious for the first time that night. "And maybe that'll make it true. But don't you want just one last chance to show her that you're the one she really wants. And that Andrew Moss can't offer her a tenth of what you're offering."

Scorpius took a deep breath. "I am not saying I love her," he said. "But if… if I were to agree to your plan…well…it would have to be a better one."

"You're worried she'll think we're serious and hate you even more when you hit on her?" Rose asked.

"Possibly," Scorpius admitted.

"Well then you're going to have to find a way to work around it," Rose said. "There's only so much I can do."

Then suddenly she slowly put her hand out and ran one finger down the side of his face, tracing his cheekbones. He had to stop himself from shivering.

"What's your game Weasley?" he asked.

"Trust me," she said, her big blue eyes staring straight into his grey ones.

Her hand moved into his hair and she, very deliberately, pulled him towards her and kissed him. Her lips barely touched his and there was a sudden flash.

Scorpius saw a member of the press running through the crowds, his oversized camera clasped in his arms.

"Well that's one way to do it," he said wryly. It would save them time explaining their situation.

* * *

**a/n: So mamy updates in one day :P haha well tomorrow is going to be saved solely for my math exploration and I have to labs next week but I hope you enjoyed this. Anyway tell me what you thinhe :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"ROSE? YOUR DATE WAS ROSE?"

Scorpius groaned. He opened one eye, spotted an irate Albus Potter brandishing a copy of The Daily Prophet and closed it again.

"Shut up Potter," he said.

"Look I don't care if you fuck half of Britain just stay away from my family members yeah," Albus said heatedly.

"I can't fuck half of Britain if I have to stay away from your family members," Scorpius said, trying to sound witty through the haze of sleep.

"Ha ha," Albus said, sounding utterly unamused.

"Rose is interesting," Scorpius said, choosing his words carefully. "I would like to pursue our acquaintance."

"She's a she-devil from the pits of hell," Albus said. "She'll destroy you."

"I'm a big boy Al," Scorpius sighed, realising that sleep was no longer an option

I think I can handle myself."

"No you can't," Albus said, shaking his head. "It's obvious, this whole Goyle thing has killed off all the brain cells you ever possessed because there is no way anyone sane would want to date my hellcat of a cousin."

"Have you seen her?" Scorpius asked.

"No I don't look at her like that," Albus said, disgusted. "She's my annoying cousin Rose. Just stay away from her."

"Well your annoying cousin Rose happens to have the sex appeal of a young Merowyn Brenner," Scorpius said firmly. "You do remember Merowyn Brenner don't you?"

"Shut up shut up," Albus said. "You're ruining her for me."

"Who? Rose?" Scorpius asked innocently.

"Screw you Scorpius," Al huffed.

* * *

Rose looked at the Prophet with a satisfied smile. This was exactly what she wanted. There was the usual garbage about star-crossed lovers, an ancient grudge and something about a rose with no thorn. She briefly wondered if anyone else who read the damn thing would recognize the obvious plagiarism of Shakespeare.

She knew she would only have to wait for about twenty minutes before her father's ancient and neurotic miniature owl to drop off a Howler. And sure enough fifteen minutes later Pig flew through the window, choked down some of the owl treats she gave him and flew off. The owl was actually quite smart. He didn't want to be there when the damn thing burst into flames and started screaming.

"ROSE KATHERINE WEASLEY. WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? HE'S A BLOODY MALFOY. DID YOU SOMEHOW LOSE ALL YOUR HEARING? WHEN I SAID SETTLE DOWN I DID NOT MEAN RUN OFF TO THE NEAREST BAR AND DO THINGS (here the voice issuing from the irate letter seemed to stumble a little) WITH A MALFOY. I SWEAR TO GOD ROSE IF I SEE YOUR NAME NEXT TO HIS IN ONE MORE ARTICLE GOD FORBID A PICTURE I WILL NOT BE PLEASED."

And then the Howler burst into flames. Rose just laughed. Everything was right on track.

* * *

Lily Luna Potter was getting married. She had met Andrew Moss almost two years ago and it had been love at first sight. At least that's what she told everyone. Love after his relentless badgering and a couple of dates she had gone on most reluctantly didn't really have the same ring to it. Andrew was a good person. Nice, steady and he had the most gorgeous brown eyes. Like melting chocolate.

It hadn't exactly been a passionate courtship but he was sweet. Her father approved wholeheartedly. He thought Andrew was exactly what she needed after the numerous, highly unsuitable boys she had brought home. She liked the fact that he opened doors for her and picked up groceries without her asking him to. And he loved her, which was the most important thing.

Three months ago he had taken her to the restaurant they had had their first date at, ordered champagne, and when it came, her glass had a ring in it. He had fished it out, gone down on one knee and proposed to her and she said yes. She pushed down any disappointment she felt in his rather clichéd proposal and said yes because he was a nice, dependable boy and there were so few of those around.

So when she opened The Prophet three months later and saw a picture of her least favourite cousin kissing her ex-boyfriend she knew she had absolutely no reason to be jealous. Because right now her life was perfect and she had a nice, dependable boy who was ready to marry her.

To say she had never thought of Scorpius Malfoy in the last six years would have been a lie. Since his face was usually plastered all over the papers he was difficult to get away from. But not once had she really regretted ending their relationship. He had been one of the most uncommunicative people she had ever met and she had assumed that after they got together he would…well…loosen up a little. But he hadn't. He had remained as stubbornly uncommunicative as ever so she broke it off. Because as good as the sex had been it wasn't a replacement for actual emotion.

So what upset her most about the pictures in The Prophet wasn't Scorpius Malfoy kissing another girl. It was the fact that this other girl was staring deeply into his eyes and he was staring back. It almost looked like they had a connection. And how dare Rose succeed where she had failed so spectacularly. Six years was a long time but as far as she could tell Scorpius hadn't changed one bit. The idea that he would change for Rose was one that made feel very uncomfortable.

* * *

Hermione Granger was the only person who wasn't deeply upset by the article. At least her daughter had all her clothes on. Hermione was a practical sort of person and she didn't think much about her daughter's new whatever. So what if he was a Malfoy with a slightly spotty background. She was just glad he wasn't a drug dealer or a murderer. Hermione had long since given up expecting anything from her daughter. As her husband walked around the house muttering under his breath she just sighed. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**a/n: Here's another onee :) I'm actually being quite good about updates. I do actually like to finish stories off because otherwise I tend to lose steam I mean I've been writing Butterflies And Hurricanes for the the last year and it doesn't seem to be going anywhere :P **

**So here you go :) And please do revieww. **


	5. Chapter 5

_Dear Aunt Ginny,  
How are you doing? I bet its chaos with all the wedding preparations. Don't worry, I'm there on Monday and we can get properly drunk before you have to dive back in to planning it. The bridesmaid dress fittings are on Thursday right? I'm glad Lily decided to go for a Celeste gown. So much more modern than old Madame Malkin's.  
So do you remember how I said I wasn't going to bring a plus one to the wedding? Well I might want to add someone to that list. I've just gotten into this relationship and I think it's going to be a good one. Would you mind terribly if I brought him along to the Burrow? Oh and if you wouldn't mention it to dad that would be great. I have a feeling he might not approve.  
I'm sure you'd like him though. He's just your sort of person.  
Miss you loads.  
Love,  
Rose._

* * *

As Rose sent her owl Imelda off with the letter she felt a slight twinge of guilt. Aunt Ginny was her favourite family member and she did not enjoy lying to her. But she really couldn't tell her that the reason she was bringing a date to the wedding was for the express purpose of sabotage. Even though Aunt Ginny didn't really approve of her daughter's fiancé, Rose highly doubted she would be okay with ruining it.

When Rose was about twelve and failed her first test, it wasn't her mother she sent her slightly heartbroken letters to. It was Aunt Ginny. Aunt Ginny was the one who sneaked her her first glass of Firewhiskey when she was fourteen. She was the one she went to when George Masters, her first and only boyfriend broke up with her. And she was also the only member of her family who didn't judge her life choices.

A reply came in a couple of hours.

_Dear Rosie,  
Of course you can bring someone. Even though you haven't told me his name I assume its Mr. Malfoy. Even I read The Prophet sometimes darling. And you never know, I might like him. Just make sure it doesn't start a duel. Ron can be a little touchy sometimes.  
And I'm definitely taking you up on the getting drunk thing. I am actually dying. Andrew's mum is staying with us right now and she's a terror. I think you'd get on with his sister though. Her name is Donna. She was probably in your year at Hogwarts. A Ravenclaw I think.  
Anyway come quickly. You would've thought that after planning all our weddings and James and Vic's Gran would've gotten tired of the whole thing but she's even more enthusiastic if anything.  
Much love,  
Aunt Ginny._

* * *

Ginny Potter didn't want her daughter to get married. Lily was only twenty-one and even though she knew it was a tad hypocritical since she had gotten married when she was nineteen she still felt it was too soon. And it wasn't like Andrew wasn't a nice boy. Actually that was just it. Andrew Moss was the single most boring individual she had ever met. At first she had been quite glad her daughter wasn't dating the insane party types anymore. But then she realised that at least the insane party types had a soul. Harry was thrilled though. He thought stability was exactly what Lily needed. Being the child of the most famous wizard in the world wasn't easy and he was always worried that Lily would do a one-eighty and end up like Rose.

Scorpius Malfoy at the wedding would certainly be interesting Ginny thought. She didn't know much about him apart from what was in the papers. She had recently heard a slightly troubling rumour that her son was staying at his house but figured it was all nonsense. Al had never mentioned Scorpius Malfoy to them in his life. And he had his own apartment. Granted they hadn't talked to Al in nearly six months but they would be seeing him at the wedding. But moving out was a big deal and he would've told his parents right? She sighed and went back to editing the article in front of her. Her children had never given her any trouble. Well at least not more than what was expected. They never went to rescue people from Death Eaters or stormed the Ministry of Magic or tried to destroy evil dark wizards. All in all she figured she had had quite an easy ride. It's just that lately she felt like she really hadn't talked to them in a very long time. Especially Al. Well at least they were all going to be there for the wedding. Everyone was going to be there for the wedding. Merlin her Aunt Muriel was going to be there for the wedding. She shuddered.

* * *

_Scorpius,  
I've got you in. Aunt Ginny didn't even care you were a loathsome Malfoy. She really is cool. Oh but you aren't allowed to start a duel_ [wasn't intending on doing that Scorpius thought to himself] _but otherwise you're good. I think Aunt Ginny would actually be thrilled if you eloped with the bride. Anyway, see you soon I suppose._

'Loathsome Malfoy' indeed Scorpius thought wryly. He highly doubted Ginny Potter would want him anywhere near her daughter's wedding if she knew how loathsome he really was. He couldn't help but feel oddly excited. He wasn't in love with Lily Potter. Well at least he was almost certain he wasn't. He had loved her at one point. She was maybe the only person he had ever really loved unconditionally. He had been in love with her hair, with her walk, with her smile. He had been seventeen and in love for the first time. And then she had dumped him. And nobody dumped Scorpius Malfoy. Rose Weasley might think he wanted to crash Lily's wedding because he was in love with her, but he really just wanted Lily Potter to want him as much as he had wanted her once. And if that made him a terrible person then so be it.

* * *

**a/n: I hope you like itt :) Please revieww**


	6. Chapter 6

Scorpius ran his hand through his hair. It was a nervous habit he had picked up from Albus. Rose was coming to pick him up and then they were apparating to the Burrow together. Rose thought their entrance would be more dramatic if they appeared in the garden, entwined in each other's arms. Rose had quite an imagination.

Scorpius looked into the mirror and fixed his tie, resolutely dismissing the slight guilt he felt. Not because he was going to break up a wedding. No he honestly couldn't care less about the wedding, apart from the fact that if it actually happened he knew he would have lost. What exactly he was losing he wasn't quite sure of, but he knew a successful wedding would mean defeat.

What he was feeling guilty about was the fact that he hadn't told Al he was coming for the wedding. And he also knew that although Al professed intense dislike for his family, when push came to shove he would stand by them. Destroying his best friend's sister's happiness might not be the best way to go about things but Scorpius Malfoy never really did what was wise. If he actually thought about the consequences of his actions there might not be a four and a half page article dedicated to him in this morning's Prophet.

"Stop looking at yourself in the mirror and come on," Rose said appearing out of nowhere.

"Fucking hell," Scorpius swore. "Where did you come from Weasley?"

"I apparated in," Rose said calmly.

"We have wards up," Scorpius said. "How did you do that?"

"I'm very talented," Rose said. "And did you just use the royal "we"? Getting a bit above ourselves aren't we Malfoy?"

Scorpius fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Wait a second," Rose said. "Does the great and mysterious Scorpius Malfoy have a roommate? How mundane."

"A friend is staying here for a bit," Scorpius said. "Until he figures out his life. I do not have a roommate Weasley."

"Ooh touchy," Rose said. "And when we get to the Burrow, call me Rose. I don't think anyone will believe in our love if you use my last name."

"Well then you don't call me Malfoy," he said touchily.

"What would you like?" Rose asked mockingly. "Scor? Scorpy?"

"Scorpius is fine," he said.

"Scorpius Malfoy," Rose said, enunciating every syllable. "Did your parents hate you?"

"Maybe," he said dryly. "Then again my father's name is Draco and his father's name was Lucius. I'd say I've gotten off easy."

"You really haven't," Rose assured him.

"Yeah I know," he said, sighing. He picked up his bag.

She grabbed his arm and he felt that familiar tugging sensation in his navel. They spun into the garden of the Burrow and Scorpius blinked owlishly, a little disoriented.

"Ready Scorpy?" Rose whispered. And before he knew it she was kissing him. But this was nothing like the kiss at the bar. She pressed her whole body into his and dragged her hands through his hair. And suddenly, without even realising it, he was kissing her back.

And then there was a bellow. "ROSE KATHERINE WEASLEY. WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"Hello Daddy," Rose said smiling.

"You scare me sometimes Weasley," he muttered.

"I scare most people, Malfoy. Get used to it," she murmured back.

He quickly scanned the faces of all the horrified members of the Potter/Weasley clan in the garden and thankfully noted that Al was not among them.

"You must be Scorpius," Ginny Potter said coming up to him and smiling.

Ron continued yelling at his daughter who looked utterly unphased.

"Thanks so much for having me Mrs. Potter," he said.

"Oh the pleasure's all mine," she answered. "I was so glad when Rose said she was bringing someone."

"YOU KNEW SHE WAS BRINGING THE LITTLE SNAKE," Ron Weasley yelled.

"Oh shut up Ron," Ginny said snappily.

"But Ginny," he whined.

"Scorpius is our guest Ron," she said sounding an awful lot like her mother.

Ron mumbled something about goddamn Slytherins and how they insisted on ruining his life. Rose just smirked. Scorpius took a second to marvel at her evil brilliance.

"Scorpius?"

That voice chilled him to the bone. When he heard it he remembered blissful days near the Great Lake and stolen moments in the Room of Requirement. He was suddenly seventeen again and in way over his head.

"Lily," he forced himself to say.

Rose watched their exchange, her expression unreadable.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her surprise making her sound slightly rude.

"He's my date," Rose said, linking her arm with his. "Isn't he gorgeous."

Lily just stared at him. It was like she was seeing a ghost. Goddammit she thought, why did he have to be so attractive?

"Have you missed me Lily?" he asked. There was a slightly rough edge to his voice. And she realised to her absolute and total horror that she had. Almost without thinking she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him. He stiffened up at first and then relaxed into her embrace.

Rose watched them with a sardonic smile on her face. Merlin it was going to be easier than she thought. Well she supposed any male would look good when compared to Andrew Moss.

"Fucking hell," someone swore.

Rose rolled her eyes. Oh Albus.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing here Scorpius?" Al asked.

"I'm here for your sister's wedding, mate," Scorpius said unsteadily. He had untangled himself from Lily.

"And you didn't even think to mention it to me?" Al asked. "It's not like we don't see each other…oh I don't know…every fucking day."

"Don't swear Albus," Ginny admonished.

"So Albus is the mysterious roommate," Rose said gleefully.

"Unfortunately," Scorpius said. He saw Mrs. Potter frown and he realised that he might have a made a bit of a mistake.

"So are you her boyfriend then?" Roxy asked curiously. Roxy was the youngest member of the Weasley family and the only one still at Hogwarts.

"I think so," Rose said.

Her father's face was slowly turning purple and she grinned extra wide.

"Come on in," she said. "I have to show you so much." Her words were laced with innuendo.

Scorpius took her hand and she pulled him inside the house. The Burrow was cozy. That was the only way to really describe it. The house exuded a sort of warmth that was utterly lacking from the Malfoy Manor and for that matter Scorpius's own apartment.

"Rosie!" A grey haired witch pulled Rose into a hug.

"Hey Gran," Rose said.

"You look twice as beautiful as the last time I saw you dear," her Gran said.

"Hello hello Rosie," Arthur Weasley said hugging his wayward granddaughter.

"Hi Gramps," Rose said, kissing him on the cheek.

"And who is this young man?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"This is Scorpius Gran," Rose said patiently. "I'm pretty sure you've met him before."

"Scorpius," Mrs. Weasley said, looking slightly suspicious. "Malfoy?"

"Right on the money Gran," Rose said. "Anyway can we get a room? There are still some…um…unassigned ones, aren't there?"

"You two will not be sleeping in the same room," Ron said firmly, coming in through the door. He was followed by nearly the whole lot of Weasleys. Everyone wanted to see the drama unfold.

"I'm twenty-three Dad," Rose said. "Yes we are."

"I'm afraid they might have to," Molly Weasley said unwillingly. "We just don't have enough space."

"Put him with Albus goddammit," Ron Weasley said loudly. "It's not like they aren't used to it."

"I don't think they sleep in the same room Dad," Rose said. "And he's going to be sleeping with me,"

Lily's face tightened a little, something that did not go unnoticed by Scorpius Malfoy. He smirked at her and she blushed.

"Come on Scorpius," Rose said, her voice sultry. "Lets go find a room." Ron Weasley looked like he was going to go into paraplegic shock.

She linked her fingers with his. Scorpius shot what he hoped was an apologetic look at Al and let himself be led away by the redhead.

"That was brilliant," she said, when they were out of earshot.

"Remind me never to upset you," he said.

"I can be quite scary can't I?" she said.

"And sexy," he murmured, pulling her closer to him. "I have half a mind to-"

"What?" she asked. "Ravish me?"

"Would you like that?" he asked, twisting a lock of her wild hair around his finger.

He was very close to her and she could feel his breath on her face.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," she mumbled back not sounding too resolute.

"I think it would add authenticity to this charade," he said seductively.

* * *

**a/n: Hope you like itt :)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Authenticity?" Rose asked, the corners of her mouth quirking up in a smile. "Aren't you a good enough actor to pull this off without me actually having to fuck you?"

"Oh you act like it would be such a chore Weasley," Scorpius said, slowly moving his hand from her hair to her neck.  
"I'd imagine it might be," she said, unable to keep the slight tremor out of her voice as he leaned down and kissed her neck.

"You people are gross," Albus snorted from behind them. He thankfully hadn't heard the first part of their conversation.

Scorpius turned around and slung an arm around Rose.

"I've seen you do way worse," he said a casual smile on his face.

"We were really drunk, I thought you said we would never ever talk about that again," Albus said, sounding incredibly annoyed.

"Not talking about that," Scorpius said, grimacing. "That memory has been banished to furthest recesses of my brain.

"Ooh now I'm curious," Rose said, her eyes sparkling.

"Butt out Rosie," Albus said grumpily. "It's bad enough you're having disgusting sex with my best friend-"

"How do you know it's disgusting?" she asked.

"Its you and its Scorpius," Al said as if that explained everything. "It can only be disgusting."

"Yeah," Rose said shrugging her shoulders. "But that's the best kind of sex."

"Come on Rose," Scorpius said lasciviously. "Let's go have disgusting sex." He smacked her butt and Albus frowned.

They located a room that appeared to be empty. Scorpius sat down on the bed and summoned their bags, which they had left in the hall.

"Do you think your dad went through mine?" Scorpius asked. His stuff looked sort of disarranged.

"That is highly likely," Rose said.

"What did he think he was going to find?" Scorpius muttered. "Secret plans to overthrow the Ministry?"

"Possibly," she said. "He doesn't really trust you."

"I got that," he said dryly. "It's a little hard to miss that much blatant hostility."

"Well you can't exactly blame him can you?" Rose said teasingly. "What with you being Death Eater spawn."

"Watch it, Weasley," he said, his tone sharpening a bit.

"Oh what are you going to do?" she said mockingly. "Spank me?"

"I just might," he said, his voice deepening. He would love to have her over his lap and spank the sauciness out of her.

"Oh I'm terrified," she said, rolling her eyes.

"You should be," he said, getting up from the bed and standing in front of her. "Us Death Eater spawn never play nice."

"I'm the product of two thirds of the Golden Trio," she said. "Do you really think I'd be even a little intimidated by Death Eater spawn?"

"I don't think you'd be intimidated by anything Weasley," he said.

"Right you are Malfoy," she said. "I'm not intimidated by you at all. But I think we should set some boundaries."

"Like what?" he asked.

"Well no sex," she said. "This is a business relationship. And I never mix business with pleasure."

"Noted," he said, his expression unreadable.

Suddenly Rose felt an odd pang. He had been flirting with her all evening. She would've thought he would have greater objections to the no sex thing.

"I assume I'll be occupying the space on the floor then?" he asked.

"You would give up the bed without a fight?" Rose teased. "And I thought you said you weren't a gentleman."

"I'm not, but my Death Eater parents raised me right," he said, his grey eyes shining with malice. "I know basic manners."

"Fine you get the floor and I get the bed," Rose said, refusing to apologize. It wasn't something she did.

"Now that we've decided not to have sex, what do you want to do?" Scorpius asked.

Rose actually had to think about it for a minute because apart from the fact that both of them were really really hot they didn't have all that much in common.

"Hang out with my family, I guess," she said after a while.

"After all the horror stories Al's told me about you lot, not bloody likely," Scorpius said with a snort.

"Well I'm sure he told you horror stories about me too and-"

"You've lived up to them admirably," Scorpius said with a slightly cold smile.

"Well if you want to run away with the bride you had better make nice with her family," Rose said snippily. "Lily isn't the sort who would do anything without her family's approval."

"I think you misjudge her," Scorpius said quietly. "After all, she did date me."

"And no one knew about it," Rose said. "Except me because you needed my help sneaking around."

"I did not," Scorpius said, affronted. "I was perfectly capable of doing it all on my own."

"Well Lily certainly did," she said. "How do you even think you managed to get away with all that making out down by the Great Lake? Do you really think no one could see you? I had to do some pretty heavy duty repellant charms to keep people away."

"I just assumed-"

"Well you assumed wrong," she said. "I did everything I could to help you two."

"Why?" Scorpius asked, feeling really uncomfortable.

"Because Lily was my baby sister. And I wanted her to be happy," Rose said, almost harshly.

"And what happened then?" Scorpius asked, curious despite himself. "You can't stand each other now."

"We grew up Malfoy," she said bleakly, and just for a brief second he could see immeasurable pain behind her snarky surface.

Scorpius thought of his last year at Hogwarts. He honestly barely remembered Rose. He knew she was one of the few people who knew about him and Lily. He vaguely remembered vivacity and masses of red hair. He wondered why he hadn't paid much attention to her. Well, he supposed, he had been pretty caught up in Lily Potter at the time. He hadn't actually known any member (apart from Lily of course) of the Potter/Weasley clan. Malfoys didn't get along with the saviours of the Wizarding World.

He remembered the first time he ever talked to Lily though. It had been pretty late. Way after curfew. She had fallen asleep over a pile of books in the library and he had woken her up. She woke up in a panic because she had a fourteen-inch Potions essay that was due tomorrow. And then she looked at him with those big brown eyes and asked him if he could help. And he had said yes. They finished the essay by three o'clock. She packed up her stuff and impulsively given him a hug. And that was it. After years of dates that didn't matter and hookups in broom closets, Scorpius Malfoy fell in love and he fell hard. The strength of his feelings scared him somehow so he tried his best to make sure that no one knew how he really felt. He would have been perfectly happy with keeping their relationship a secret but he supposed that wouldn't be possible. Lily told her cousin Rose and after an unfortunate night involving copious amounts of Firewhiskey and Muggle alcoholic beverages (whose names he didn't know how to pronounce) he told his sometimes friend Daemon Zabini. Then after seven months it was all over. He headed off to work in the Department of Magical Law where he met Albus Potter.

"Hello?" Rose said, waving a hand in front of his face. "Earth to Scorpy."

"Don't call me that," he said, scowling.

* * *

**a/n: So I hope you liked it. Just to clear things up, this is definitely a ScoRose story, but since the premise is basically that he had feelings for Lily he's going to have feelings for her. But not to worry. It won't be all Scorpius pining over Lily and Rose being sarcastic.**

**Anyway, drop me a review if you liked it. Or not. Just tell me what you thinkk :) **


	8. Chapter 8

Albus Potter scowled at nothing in particular. This whole wedding thing had already started off badly. Forget about Rose and Scorpius screwing in the bedroom next to his (well at least they had put strong silencing charms on their room because he couldn't hear anything), his grandmother had already heavily hinted that she thought it was time for him to settle down. He didn't want to settle down for Merlin's sake. One, he had never met anyone he could even imagine settling down with and two, where was he supposed to put the aforementioned non-existent person? He highly doubted anyone would be happy with staying on Scorpius's couch and he didn't think Scorpius would be too pleased by the idea either.

He honestly couldn't stand his family and now that Scorpius was off doing disgusting things with Rose he would soon drown in the murky mess that was the Weasley/Potter clan. And Albus would lose his only ally. If you had told Albus Potter at Hogwarts that one day he would be sleeping on a Malfoy's couch, he would've told you that you had a serious lack of anything resembling a brain.

They had met at The Department of Magical Law and unfortunately gotten paired with each other. After years and years of constant hostility this was the worst fucking thing that could have ever happened to them. But then Zacharias Smith had always had it in for Potters. Smith had just wanted to screw with Harry Potter and thought that the best way to do that was put his son with the son of his childhood enemy.

After, what could only be described as a brawl, Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter had realised that they hated each other far less than they hated their boss. Due to years of living with James and Fred, Albus was uncommonly good at creating a lot of trouble without getting caught and Scorpius was just a sneaky Slytherin. Together they made a worryingly good team and also made Smith's life living hell. It all culminated with them revealing that Smith had been secretly embezzling funds from the money that was supposed to be used on pro bono cases and that he was also screwing the underage intern.

After Smith left the Department because of this very public scandal he was replaced by the infinitely more suitable Lillian Svenson, who had been passed over for the job time and time again because she was young, a foreigner and a female (things British Wizarding society couldn't stand). Under her tutelage both Scorpius and Albus had become exceptionally good at their jobs and it was widely assumed that one of them would take over after she left.

Although Albus was a good lawyer and a hard worker when he was interested in the case, he knew he wasn't going to be the one who would get the job. Because Scorpius was exceptional. He was responsible for more than half of the Department's successes in the last few years and always managed to make the best even out of the worst cases.

So when Albus was called to the Minister of Magic's office he had no idea what it was about. But when he saw Madame Svenson sitting in one of the chairs looking extremely upset he had a better idea. The Minister of Magic was a portly wizard called Adolphus Drudge who was one of the most anal and frankly ridiculous people Albus had ever met.

"Albus Potter," the Minister smiled at him winningly. Albus tried to smile back but he was way too distracted by the yellowness and the odd shape of the Minister's teeth.

"Why am I here Sir?" Albus asked politely.

"Well as you know," the Minister snuffled. "Madame Svenson here is getting ready to retire."

Albus nodded and the Minister went on.

"Yes getting ready to retire," he said. "And we need to find a replacement."

"I know," Albus said. "And everyone is very glad that it's going to be Scorpius Malfoy."

"It is not," the Minister said, his voice becoming hard. "Kingsley Shacklebolt took enough of a chance with our last appointment for head of that department. We cannot give the post to the son of a Death Eater."

Albus felt his fist clench. He loathed bureaucrats and he had always hated it when people demeaned Madame Svenson who was excellent. He also hated it when people dared to hold Scorpius's lineage against him.

"Albus," Madame Svenson said warningly, sensing he was about to lose it.

"I actually think this is a conversation we should have without you in the room Madame," the Minister said, not looking at her.

Madame Svenson left his office but patted Albus on the back reassuringly. The Minister watched her go, the relief obvious in face. He then turned back to Albus.

"Look," the Minister snuffled indignantly, seeing the obvious disgust on Albus's face. "I'm offering you a very big promotion and you would be well advised to take it."

"Am I more qualified than Scorpius Malfoy, Minister?" Albus asked, his voice as cold as ice.

"No," the Minister was forced to admit.

"Has my work ever been of a higher standard than his?" Albus asked, his voice now taking on a more dangerous quality.

"No," the Minister said, unwillingly.

"Has he not one numerous occasions demonstrated rather more initiative as well as just generally being more talented than me?" Albus asked. "And doesn't everyone expect him to take over from Madame Svenson?"

"No one expects that," the Minister said, his face turning red. "Just because this witch-"

"This witch's name is Madame Svenson," he said, his eyes flashing angrily. "Treat her with respect."

"Just because Madame Svenson has led everyone to believe that Scorpius Malfoy will take over from her does not mean she has the power to pick her successor," the Minister said. "And I would like to remind you Albus Potter that the Department of Magical Law is not autonomous. It comes directly under the Minister of Magic's jurisdiction. I get to choose who becomes the head of the department. Head of any department for that matter."

"Not any department," Albus said. "The Aurors are autonomous."

"Not for very much longer," the Minister said, smiling a sick sort of smile. "Your father is on the way out. And in a few years it'll be back under my control. I am the Minister of Magic and it is my right."

"Kingsley Shacklebolt was twenty times the Minister you are," Albus spat at the horrible little man. "And I'll be damned if I work here for even a minute longer. You can take your job offer and shove it up your arse."

"I would advise you to rethink that Mr. Potter," the Minister said, steel in his voice.

"Oh I don't need to," Albus said. "I know exactly what your game is. You want me to take this job and be eternally grateful to you. You're pissed that my dad opposed your nomination for Minister and you think his open disapproval's going to fuck your life up. You want a Potter in your pocket and I'm your choice. So fuck you Minister. I hope you have a good fucking term in office because I'm going to do my level best to make your life hell."

"You will treat me with respect Mr. Potter," the Minister said.

"No I actually won't," Albus said and walked out of the door, his heart pounding and rage clouding his vision.

"Mr. Malfoy's not going to get the job just because you didn't want it," the Minister called.

"Did you take it?" Madame Svenson asked when he got back to his office.

"No," Albus said, his voice hard. "I quit."

Then the realization of what just happened seemed to hit him.

"Fucking hell," he groaned. "What am I going to tell my parents?"

"The truth," Madame Svenson said, as if this was obvious.

"I haven't talked to my parents properly in five years," Albus said. "Just dinners at the Burrow sometimes. I show my face at enough family events to keep them satisfied. But we don't talk. And if they find out I quit, they're going to want to talk."

"Then talk to them," she said, still not understanding his situation properly.

"They don't even know I talk to Scorpius," he said. "Let alone me being good enough friends with him to quit my job."

Madame Svenson sighed. "I'll never understand you children."

"Children," Albus said miffed. "You're barely six years older than me."

"Anyway I think you should talk to your parents," she said. "I could probably get the Minister to keep both your resignation and the reason for it under wraps for a bit. But you know he's just dying to defame your family and this is like a gift from god. A Potter who's willing to lose his job for a Malfoy. The press will have a field day."

Albus swore again. He fucking hated the whole fucking Ministry.

"Tell your parents Albus," Madame Svenson said. "If the Minister doesn't leak this story, someone will."

And that was that. Albus left the Department and three weeks later got booted out of his Ministry assigned flat. He went to Scorpius who let him stay on the couch. That was one good thing about Scorpius. He asked no questions. He didn't ask why Albus had quit, he didn't ask why Albus hadn't gone and stayed at his parents' house, he just let him stay on his couch.

Albus knew he was pretty much living on borrowed time though. Any day now the press could catch a hold of the story and then he'd have to explain himself to not only his parents but also to Scorpius. Who would be furious that he hadn't told him the real reason he quit. Scorpius was going to kill him and then quit too. Because even though Scorpius was a slimy snake, he had a weird streak of honour.

Well at least Mum knew he was staying at Scorpius's house now. So he supposed that was half of it. No one understood why he couldn't just explain the whole situation to his parents and sometimes he didn't understand himself. It was just that he had spent five years trying to keep them out of his life as much as possible and this was just too much information to share.

* * *

**a/n: So no real Scorpius or Rose action here. More Albus and Scorpius. I just thought I should share the reason why Albus is unemployed and homeless :P Anyway. I hope you like it. And since there wasn't any Scorpius/Rose stuff I shall hopefully be uploading the next chapter soon since I've mostly written it. It was sort of a choice between putting this one first or that one first and I decided this one. Because I like my version of Albus and well he doesn't deserve to be thought of as a freeloading dick. **

**Anywayy please tell me what you thinkk :) **


	9. Chapter 9

James Potter jumped through the fireplace and scooped his baby sister up and squished her.

"Missed you Lily," he said.

"Yeah right," Lily scoffed. "I bet you haven't even thought about me in the last year."

"Yes I have," he said in an injured tone. "America made me really homesick."

"Bollocks," Lily said, "All you missed was Gran's cooking."

"That I did," he said.

"I'm glad to hear that Jamesie," his Gran said bustling into the living room. "There's a chicken ham pie in the oven."

James hugged his grandmother. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear Gran," he said.

"You boys are growing up too fast," his Gran, said. "You look just like your father."

"But I have my mother's eyes," James said, with an easy smile.

"Now where have I heard that before?" his father said, walking into the room with a grin on his face.

"Hey Dad," he said, hugging his father.

"And where's your lovely wife?" his father asked.

"Sorting some stuff out," he said. "She should be here soon. I think she'll apparate in though."

James had been married to Sophie Marks (now Sophie Potter) for almost a year. It had seemed like a good idea at the time but he wasn't so sure now. It had been a fairly good year though. After four years with the Tutshill Tornadoes (with whom he had won the League twice and the European Cup once) he had transferred to the Sweetwater All-Stars. He was now being paid obscene amounts of money to play very little Quidditch. He could potentially live off this money for the rest of his life. That is if his wife didn't spend it all on shoes. His mother deeply disapproved of Sophie because she thought she cried far too much. Ginny Potter had very little patience for histrionics.

"Er Lils," he asked. "What's Malfoy doing here?"

Scorpius Malfoy had just walked into the room with his arm around Rose's waist.

"Well as you can see," Lily said waspishly. "He's currently doing your cousin."

"That isn't something I ever want to see," James said fervently.

"Or hear," Albus muttered, walking in behind the happy couple.

"You heard nothing," Rose said. "Don't even lie."

"Did too," Albus said childishly.

"So Malfoy then Rosie?" James said. "I always knew you went for losers but I didn't think you would sink quite this low."

"She's related to you isn't she Potter?" Scorpius said, his lip curling. "One can only go up from there."

James just laughed and surprisingly so did Malfoy.

"Merlin Malfoy," he said. "You're still just as much of a bastard."

"So are you Potter," Malfoy said. But there was no real venom behind the words.

The timer on the oven went off.

"Dinner," Molly Weasley said. "Will you boys get the tables and chairs out to the garden? There's no space inside."

Being quite used to this the tables and chairs were quickly set up and Molly Weasley walked out levitating all the food.

"This looks brilliant Mum," Ron said, smiling happily at the food.

Scorpius was wedged between Al and Rose. You could say a lot of things about these Weasleys but they never skimped when it came to food. Molly Weasley heaped his plate with everything on the table and then beamed when he asked for seconds. Rose smiled at him knowingly and he frowned at her. He wasn't trying to impress Lily's family. He was just hungry.

"Good job," she said under her breath.

"Shut up," he whispered back.

His hand was on the table and she ran her fingers across his. Lily looked at them with a very confused expression on her face and then quickly went back to talking to her Gran.

"When's everyone else coming?" she asked.

"Lets see, Hermione's coming tomorrow with Hugo," her Gran said. "Your Uncle Charlie's only arriving the day before the wedding. Bill and Fleur should be here tomorrow. I think Teddy and Victoire are coming on Monday and Angie, George and Fred are coming on Tuesday."

"Fred's only here Tuesday?" James asked, looking disappointed.

"What about Louis?" Rose asked. Louis was by far her favourite cousin. He was the most liberal, easygoing person she had ever met. It probably helped that he swung every which way possible and basically had sex with anything with working genitalia. It's a little difficult to judge someone when your hobby was having threesomes. Honestly compared to him she was positively virginal.

Molly Weasley pursed her lips. She wasn't quite as accepting of Louis unusual and rather bohemian lifestyle.

"He didn't RSVP," she admitted. "But you know him. He'll probably turn up at the last minute."

"Why's Roxy here if the rest of her family isn't?" Al asked.

"She came here straight after school," Molly Weasley said, smiling fondly at her youngest granddaughter.

"And Percy's family?" Mr. Potter asked.

"Tuesday," his wife answered.

Just then the most ravishing woman Scorpius had ever seen walked out of the door and into the garden.

"I hope I'm not too late," she said, her voice was oddly deep and growly but still incredibly sexy.

"Who is that?" he breathed.

Her blonde hair floated around her like a halo and Scorpius dazedly thought she looked like some sort of angel. She had a perfect hourglass figure and he found it difficult to tear his eyes away from her. Her eyes were a pale blue and when she smiled he never wanted her to stop.

Suddenly he felt a sharp pinch in his side. "Stop staring you nincompoop," Rose hissed.

It felt like he had snapped out of a trance.

"What is she?" he asked in wonderment.

"Half Veela, the slag," Rose said viciously. "And also my darling cousin's wife."

"Lucky bloke," Scorpius said fervently. How James Potter had managed to get anything like that to shag him was beyond him.

She gracefully walked up to the table and conjured up a chair next to her husband. He looked utterly unaffected by her and Scorpius supposed that constant proximity to such perfection made it less perfect.

After dinner Scorpius started heading back into the house but Rose pulled him back.

"First night we're all together," Rose said. "Its time for stargazing Malfoy."

"Stargazing?" he asked.

"It's a tradition that Aunt Luna started," Rose explained. "She stayed here for a while after the war. She and her batty dad spent ages sitting out here watching the stars and slowly everyone just joined them. And then it became a tradition. Even Albus does it and he hates all of us."

Scorpius watched as Harry Potter conjured up two blankets and laid them out for him and his wife. Scorpius pulled out his wand and conjured up two too.

"One for you and one for me Weasley," he said.

"You are definitely a gentleman Malfoy," Rose said with a smirk.

Scorpius purposely laid theirs close to Lily's. He lay down so he was only a small distance away from her. Rose lay down next to him and they both looked up at the sky.

"It's beautiful isn't it," Lily said to him. She turned slightly so she was facing him.

"Yes it is," he said softly, looking straight at her.

Even in the dark he could see her slowly becoming red. She quickly turned away and looked back up at the stars. He moved his arm a little to the side so it was just about touching hers. She looked over at him again but didn't move away.

* * *

**a/n: Yeahh I thought it would be better to slowly introduce the rest of the Weasley brood rather than miss out on some of the more interesting ones because there are just so many. Anyway, I hope you liked itt :) Please drop me a revieww.**


	10. Chapter 10

Today was the day she was going to have to face her mother's disappointment. Rose looked in the mirror and tried to smooth down her hair.

"Rose, I need to pee," Scorpius said from outside and she suppressed the urge to yell at him.

"Thank you," he said crabbily when she walked out.

Scorpius was more annoying in the morning than a Blast-Ended Skrewt. His hair stuck out in all directions and she could see the frown lines imprinted in his forehead.

"Good morning to you too," she said lightly.

He just grunted at her and went into the loo. She let her eyes drop a bit because what was the point of waking up to an angry Scorpius Malfoy if you couldn't check out his arse.

She straightened her t-shirt and walked outside.

"Rosie," her Gran said. "Do you want bacon?"

Rose briefly considered saying no. She had after all eaten more than her body weight in saturated fats last night and she highly doubted she would be getting too many more jobs if she turned into an elephant but her Gran's bacon really was the best.

"Thanks Gran," she said.

"And here are your eggs," Gran said. "We have to fatten you up. You look like a stick."

"Kind of in my job description," Rose said, unable to resist being snarky.

"Oh look," Lily said, her tone flat. "The Wicked Witch of the West."

"I assume you're referring to me?" Rose said. "Chin up Lilypad, I'll be out of your hair in just a week."

"Yeah, the most important week of my life," Lily said. Though secretly it wasn't Rose she was worried about, it was her cold and quiet companion.

"When do we have to go for our final dress fittings?" Rose asked. Rose along with the other bridesmaids had spent many an hour attempting to get the dresses perfect for the wedding.

"Tuesday," Lily said. "Dom can't make it before that."

"Will I have to talk to Ariana?" Rose groaned. "I don't understand why you hang out with her Lily. She's so wet."

"She's my best friend," Lily said, defensively. "And my maid of honour."

"She's boring," Rose complained.

"And you're a slag," Lily said nastily. "Not everyone's perfect."

"Well I'm thinking about settling down," Rose said, an almost cruel smile on her face. "You would like that wouldn't you Lilyflower?"

"You are such a bitch," Lily said.

"Girls no fighting," their Gran said firmly.

"She started it," Lily mumbled.

"And what are you twelve?" Rose said. "You're getting married. Grow up."

"I don't even know why I made you my bridesmaid," Lily muttered. "You just ruin everything."

"There you err dear cousin," Rose said. "I make everything much better."

"She does," Scorpius said sliding into the seat next to her and putting his arm around her.

"You're just saying that so she'll have sex with you," Lily said.

"Really Lily," her grandmother said, shocked. "You're acting very immature."

"I don't need to say anything," Scorpius said with a smirk.

Hugo Weasley was tall and lanky and very handsome. Unfortunately being tall and lanky means using floo as a method of transport often results in a bruised head.

"Ow," he said, knocking his head on the fireplace as he stepped out of it.

"Nice one Hugo," his sister said.

He just ignored her and made a beeline for the bacon. Really these Weasley boys ate like it was going out of fashion.

"No hello big sister so nice to see you?" Rose asked sarcastically.

"I would say that," Hugo said. "But it really isn't true."

"Oh you missed me," she said. "And you know it."

"Maybe a little bit," he admitted. "But it's not my fault you never come home anymore."

"Been busy little brother," she said, reaching over and ruffling his hair. "Not all of us play Quidditch for useless teams. I just don't get as much free time as you."

"Well if you didn't want to visit Mum and Dad you could have at least visited me," he said, starting on the eggs. He ignored her jab about his terrible Quidditch team.

"Don't you live with them?" she asked, confused.

"Rose I moved out a year ago," he said. "This is how much you suck as a big sister."

"I don't suck," she said. "I just find your life very very boring."

"No you just really really suck," he said.

"Do you want some juice darling?" his grandmother asked.

"I would love some Gran," he said, a happy sort of smile spreading across his face.

"Where's Mum?" Rose asked.

"Coming," Hugo grunted.

And sure enough, about two minutes later Hermione Granger walked out of the fireplace calmly dusting soot off her clothes.

She hugged her mother-in-law who smiled. Hermione had always been her favourite daughter-in-law.

"All set for the wedding?" she asked Lily.

"Getting there," Lily said. "Just a few more things to wrap up."

"Hi Mum," Rose said a little passive aggressively. "This is my boyfriend, Scorpius."

"I know," she said, she turned to Scorpius. "I saw your work on the Henley Briefs. I was most impressed."

"Thank you," Scorpius said, oddly flattered. Hermione Granger was well known for being one of the best Heads of Magical Law Enforcement the Ministry had seen in decades. Any praise from her was incredible.

Rose frowned. So apparently her mother didn't disapprove of Scorpius Malfoy. Well you couldn't win them all.

"I was especially impressed with the way you…"

Rose zoned them out. Her mother had the ability to talk for hours on end about things no one else cared about.

"Hermione!" her Dad said walking into the room and wrapping his wife in his arms.

"I've been away for a day Ronald, not a year," her mother said, but Rose could see her smile.

Her parents fought like cats and dogs but they were still sickeningly in love.

"The caterers are coming today," Ginny said walking into the room, looking flustered. "They said they had a cancellation so the slot before lunch is open. It would be so much easier if we could just get this over and done with Lily. Can you call Andrew and ask him if he can make it a little earlier?"

"Sure," Lily said. "I think I'll just floo over to the apartment. I need to pick some stuff up in any case."

"And then after that we have the flower people coming. Could you stick around for a bit Rose?" Ginny asked. "We need all the help we can get."

"Sure," Rose said shrugging.

In about ten minutes Lily had come back, her fiancé in tow. Scorpius's first impression of Andrew Moss was that he was utterly and totally inoffensive. A far cry from me he thought. Just the name Malfoy offended many people and Scorpius himself wasn't exactly a delight.

"Andrew," Rose said. He bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

"It's nice to see you Rose. I've missed your company," he said, though Scorpius was almost a hundred percent sure that Andrew did not in fact think it was nice to see Rose. Very few people thought it was nice to see Rose. And judging by Rose's expression she was well aware that Moss was full of bullshit. But then again he was just the sort of person who wanted to be as nice as possible no matter the situation and that sort of person was not Rose's sort of person. He hadn't thought that that sort of person was Lily's sort of person either, but apparently he had been wrong.

"So what did I hear about food tasting?" Andrew said with a smile.

"They should be here in half an hour," Mrs. Potter said. "Thank you for making it so early."

"No problem," he said, shrugging. "Donna will be here in a couple of minutes too."

Mrs. Potter visibly brightened. "That's nice," she said.

A witch stumbled out of the fireplace in a few minutes. She had flat blonde hair and a rather sad expression. Rose looked at her critically. This was the girl Aunt Ginny thought she would get on with? She looked boring. And in Rose Weasley's vocabulary there was no word worse than boring.

The caterers came a half hour later and Rose, Lily, Andrew, Donna and Mrs. Potter went out into the garden. The caterers had already laid out rows of food. Mrs. Potter and Rose started on one side of the table and the rest started on the other side.

"Why are you deciding this so close to the wedding?" Rose asked her Aunt.

"We aren't very good at wedding planning," Aunt Ginny sighed. "Mum did everyone else's weddings and Sophie basically planned her and James's wedding. This is the first one I'm figuring out."

"Don't worry about it," Rose said. "When's Andrew's horrendous mother coming?"

Aunt Ginny giggled almost unwillingly. "I managed to convince her to go back home until the wedding," she said. "She was just getting on Lily's nerves."

"And yours too?" Rose asked cheekily.

"Definitely," Aunt Ginny said.

"I like the chocolate cake," Rose said.

"It isn't chocolate cake," Aunt Ginny said putting on her best posh person voice. "It's German Chocolate Torte with hazelnut filling."

"Do you want something to make this cake tasting a little more interesting?" Rose asked quietly.

"That would be nice," Aunt Ginny said wistfully.

Rose muttered a spell under her breath and pulled out a tiny flask of Firewhiskey.

"Its bottomless to a certain extent," Rose said. "I did the spells myself."

"Why couldn't you have been there for the all the meetings with the flower arrangement people," Ginny said, quickly taking a sip.

"Well I'm here now aren't I?" Rose said, with her slightly evil smile.

Meanwhile in the drawing room things weren't quite going Scorpius's way. Albus had gotten a letter and had run to the fire (still only wearing his nightwear which consisted of boxers and a t-shirt) and flooed to Merlin only knows where. Ron Weasley, who seemed to take it as a personal affront that his mother was giving Scorpius the nicest pieces of bacon, was now glaring at him.

"So Scorpius what did you think of the Milner case?" Hermione asked, trying to make conversation.

"I bet you thought the family deserved it didn't you," Ron Weasley said loudly. "After all they were only filthy little-"

"Since I was the one who closed that case and made sure the survivors got a settlement I obviously don't think they deserved it," Scorpius said sharply.

Ron Weasley looked slightly abashed. "Well it wasn't a very big one was it?" he said.

"There was barely any proof," Scorpius said. "I didn't have much to work with."

"He's right Ron," Hermione said. "We couldn't find much evidence. I was actually surprised the Department of Magical Law even got a conviction. Was that really you?"

Scorpius just nodded. Hermione had the strangest expression on her face.

"Have you ever thought about switching streams?" she asked suddenly. "Doing more in criminal justice instead of hammering out settlements?"

"I'm pretty good at what I do," Scorpius said. "Never really thought I would ever want to change but-"

"The new management," Hermione said.

"It can't be that bad," Ron snorted. "The new Minister's a prick but he isn't actually all that influential."

"You just haven't felt it yet," Hermione said. "The Aurors are autonomous."

"We're getting screwed from all sides," Scorpius said. "They got Svenson replaced with Meadows, who's a joke at best."

"Would you like to come and work in Magical Law Enforcement?" she asked suddenly. " I know you were going to get that promotion but it didn't happen and we need a lawyer."

Scorpius looked taken aback. Not quite as taken aback as Ron.  
"You can't offer him a job Hermione," he said, sounding scandalized.

"Why not?" she asked. "Because he's dating Rose?"

"Because…because…" Ron sputtered.

"We need someone," Hermione said. "And you, forgive me for saying this, seem to be the perfect person to poach."

"Thank you for the offer," he said. "But can I think about it?"

"Of course," she said calmly. "I never expected you to decide immediately."

"Do you really want me?" Scorpius asked disbelievingly.

"Of course," she said. "Granted I would much rather you weren't dating my daughter. You don't exactly have the most spotless reputation but I believe that what happens outside work doesn't matter. As far as I can see you've done exemplary work and that's all that's necessary."

* * *

**a/n: This is actually the longest chapter I've written. And I have two more already done, but I'm doing a bit of editing so I'll put it up later :P Anyway I hope you like it. Please revieww :) **


	11. Chapter 11

"Please get them to shelve it," he begged. Albus was standing in Lillian Svenson's tiny office. He could've sworn he just saw cows walk past the window and that made him all the more angry. She didn't deserve to be here, she deserved to be in London, kicking arse and being generally awesome.

"I did all I could Albus," Madame Svenson said. "They're running it tomorrow."

"Who leaked it?" he demanded. "The Minister?"

"It must have been one of his aids," she said. "He doesn't exactly come out of this looking like a hero."

"How do I come out of it?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said frustratedly. "My contacts won't tell me much. Just that they're running it and it's about the latest in the line of Ministry screw ups."

"Well at least that wanker looks like a tool then," Al said darkly.

"He does that without any press interference," Madame Svenson said.

"This is bad,' Al muttered. "I haven't even told Scorpius."

"Well tell him now," she said. "Or you'll regret it."

"If you could just tell me what exactly is coming in the piece then maybe-"

"You have to stop lying to everyone Albus," she said. "You did a good thing. An honourable thing. Be proud of it."

"I'm almost a hundred percent sure I'm not going to come out of this looking honourable," Albus said.

"It doesn't matter," she said. "Everyone who knows you will know that you did the right thing. At least they will if you explain it to them."

"Do you think I did the right thing?" he asked, running his hands through his hair.

"Definitely," she said. "And it doesn't matter what those morons say."

"I've missed you Lil," he said.

"Missed you too," she said, almost guiltily.

"Why did you have to go work in some shitty little corner of the English countryside?" he asked. "You could get a job anywhere in this goddamn country."

"I don't want to go back into that world," she said. "Not right now anyway. The country's peaceful."

He pulled her close to him. "But it makes it so much more difficult for me to see you," he said, kissing her nose.

"Albus," she sighed.

"What?" he said. "You aren't even my boss anymore."

"You're too young for me," she said.

"You've said that before," he said, slowly sliding his hand down her back.

"I can't," she said, but her resolution was obviously weakening.

He gently kissed her jaw and made his way up to her lips.

"Albus," she gasped. "Lock the door."

He took his wand out and sent a charm at the door.

He pressed his lips to hers again and she grasped the front of his t-shirt. He quickly pulled it off and she traced the lines of his chest. He lifted her up onto her desk and she wrapped her legs around his waist. There was something so smooth about their movements it seemed almost practiced. Then again after two years of sneaking around they had to have gotten pretty good at it.

* * *

"Your mother just offered me a job," Scorpius told a slightly inebriated Rose. They were sitting in the middle of about a billion flowers.

"Really?" she said.

"She also said she would rather we weren't dating so I guess you won that one," he said.

"Are you going to take it?" she asked.

"Maybe," he shrugged.

"I bet Dad had a cow," Rose said happily.

"That he did," Scorpius said. "I thought he was going to hit me."

"So how are you doing Malfoy," Rose asked, smiling at him sunnily.

He looked at her closely. "Day drinking Weasley?" he asked, unable to keep the amusement out of his voice.

"Possibly," she said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Well I hope you can hold your liquor," he said. "It wouldn't do for the Burrow to-"

"Find out all our secret plans. Yeah yeah," she said. "I know."

Scorpius decided to keep an eye on her in any case. As it is he wasn't exactly welcome here.

"So have you decided what to do about Goyle?" she asked randomly.

"None of your business," he said sharply.

"She's having your child so-"

"She isn't," he said brusquely.

"Yes she is," Rose said, squinting at him. "It was all over the papers."

"Not my child," he said through gritted teeth.

"Well that's good," she said. "You would've have had to marry her otherwise. And she has a flat arse."

Scorpius couldn't help but laugh at that. "You're right Weasley," he said. "That would've been a tragedy."

"Especially because you've got such a nice arse yourself," she said.

"Why thank you," he replied.

"So did you love her?" she asked. "Is that why you got so drunk, hooked up with some blonde and splinched yourself trying to apparate back home?"

"Have you got my story memorized?" he asked.

"Not it was just everywhere," she said, waving her arms around for emphasis. "Every paper wrote it as alcoholic, cheating Scorpius Malfoy though."

"Well that's because I was rather less discreet about my indiscretions than she was," he admitted. "And to answer your question, no, I didn't love her. The fact that it wasn't mine though did hurt my pride a bit. It didn't help that there were pictures of Lily all over the Prophet that day either."

He wondered why he was telling this slightly drunk girl all of this. I mean it wasn't like he was the one under the influence of anything.

"Do you love Lily?" she asked.

He looked over the quantities of flowers and spotted Lily smiling up at her fiancé. He had to admit that when he saw it he did feel a weird sort of hollowness in his chest.

"No," he said firmly. "I don't love her."

"That's good," Rose said. "Because she's getting married."

"I was aware of that," Scorpius said dryly. "It's a little hard to miss."

"Don't worry though," she said. "She doesn't love him. I can tell."

As if sensing they were talking about her Lily looked over at Scorpius and gave him a smile. He didn't love her. He didn't know what he felt about her.

* * *

**a/n: Haha so that's where Albus went. The thing about the way I write stories is that I have a beginning and end planned and maybe one or two scenes in the middle that I really want to put in. So a bit of this chapter is taken from one of the scenes that I wanted to put in. It came a bit earlier but I think it sort of works. Anyway I hope you like it :P Please revieww. **


	12. Chapter 12

Albus flooed back home, desperately hoping that there weren't too many people in the living room. He didn't fancy running into his grandmother smelling of sex. He had been away for most of the day and did not want to explain himself. His grandmother thankfully was not around and neither were his parents. However his Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur had just arrived with their errant son Louis.

"Who's bed did you just roll out of?" Louis asked, with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows.

"No one's," Al said truthfully. He hadn't had sex with Lillian in a bed ever. Well there was that one weekend in Prague but that was ages ago.

"Hello darling," Aunt Fleur said hugging him.

"I'm going to go shower now," he said.

"Where did you go?" Scorpius asked. He had a slightly distracted look on his face.

"Nowhere," Al said, pushing past him to get through the bathroom. He was so very screwed. Scorpius was going to kill him.

* * *

"Rosie Posie pudding and pie," Louis said, kissing Rose on both cheeks. "How I have missed you, you hellcat."

"You came," Rose said, hugging him tightly. "And early too."

"Well I heard through the grapevine that you had brought a gentleman along with you," he said, grinning. "I just had to see it for myself. Rosie Posie with a boyfriend. Perish the thought."

"I assume you were told who it was I brought along," Rose said with a hint of a smirk.

"Why do you think I hotfooted here?" Louis said. "A snake in a lions den. What were you thinking?"

"Who says I was thinking," Rose countered.

"Ah," he said. "Is the Malfoy brat sexier in person?"

"Most certainly," Rose said definitively.

"He's quite yummy in all those pictures too," Louis said. "Maybe you'll have competition _mon cherie_."

"I doubt it," Rose said. "He definitely plays for my team."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Louis said wickedly. "That platinum blond hair can't be real."

"It isn't platinum blond," Rose said. "It's white blond." She realised to her horror that she had been spending a fair bit of time thinking about Malfoy's hair. The way it felt when she ran her hands through it, the way it felt when she pulled him in for a kiss.

"Getting serious are we?" Louis said with a knowing grin. "How you've grown Rosie."

"And you've been twenty for the last seven years," she said. "You do know that you should've started thinking about marriage long ago."

"Now you sound like my mother," Louis said.

Just then Scorpius Malfoy decided to make an entrance.

"Very well done Rosie," Louis said approvingly, moving his eyes up and down Scorpius's body. "If you had to settle down I suppose this is the best you can hope for."

Scorpius was a little taken aback by Louis Weasley. His silvery blonde hair had streaks of blue in it and he had multiple tattoos on his arms. His ears were pierced and he looked like a member of one of those muggle bands.

Louis Weasley was one of those impossibly beautiful people. The only thing that possibly prevented him from being perfect was the sprinkling of freckles that dotted his face. But for some reason this made him all the more attractive. It also gave him a slightly mischievous, elfin look.

Scorpius only vaguely remembered Louis from Hogwarts. He was almost a hundred percent sure he didn't look like this though. This Louis was quite difficult to forget.

"Here comes the bride," Louis sang as Lily walked in.

She giggled as he twirled her around. "You look as lovely as ever Miss Lily," he said.

"As do you Mr. Louis," she replied, kissing his cheek.

"And where is your fiancé with the nice arse?" Louis asked.

"Outside," Lily said. "He's helping Mum clear up the flowers."

"I think I'll go say hello to Aunt Ginny," Louis said, walking out of the door.

"Don't stare at my fiancé's arse," Lily called after him.

"He's interesting," Scorpius said.

"That's one way to put it," Lily agreed.

"Dinner in ten," Molly Weasley called from the kitchen. "Get the tables ready."

Dinner was predictably brilliant. Albus was oddly quiet the whole time but Scorpius was too lost in his thoughts to notice. He wasn't quite sure what was happening. Rose Weasley had gotten under his skin and it was confusing him. He didn't share information with anyone and the fact that he had told her the truth about Goyle made him extremely uncomfortable. The only redeeming factor in this whole situation was that she didn't know that what he did was out of character. And she hadn't mentioned it again which was also definitely a good thing.

Albus spent most of dinner trying to figure out a good way to tell his best friend that he may or may not have left his job because of him. There really is no easy way to say something like that without sounding like a pussy. Scorpius fucking Malfoy Albus thought darkly.

* * *

** a/n: Okay this is short. But I promise I'll post the next chapter really really soon. And I'm not exactly sure how long the story's going to be. It's probably going to cover one week and we're already on Monday. So it's like three chapters per day. Aaand Lillian is 30 and Al's 23. So hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think :) **


	13. Chapter 13

Rose sat up and wiped the sleep out of her eyes. She got out of bed and tripped on a comatose Scorpius Malfoy.

"Merlin Weasley," Scorpius mumbled. "If you wanted to be on top of me all you had to do was ask."

"Shut up," she said. "I'm going to go shower now."

"Want me to join you?" he asked, sounding indescribably sexy even through layers of sleep.

"I'm good thanks," Rose said and walked out of the room. Scorpius watched her leave. Well nothing can wake you up better than the sight of Rose Weasley wearing nothing but tiny sleep shorts and tank top.

A few minutes later, just as Scorpius was getting ready to get up there was a knock on the door.

"You'd better not be having gross morning sex," Albus called through the door.

"Fuck," Scorpius swore. He located his wand, vanished the mattress on the floor and practically jumped into the bed.

"What do you want Al," he asked, trying not to sound panicky.

"I have to tell you something," Al said.

"What's wrong Potter?" Scorpius asked. "You look like you've killed my cat."

"There is going to be an article in the Prophet today," Albus said slowly.

"Is that what you're so upset about?" Scorpius asked laughing. "Mate if I cried every time the Prophet wrote a fucking article about me I'd grow a vagina."

"Well this one's about me," Albus said.

"I'm listening," Scorpius said, suddenly serious.

"I got offered a promotion," Al said carefully.

Scorpius's face was suddenly blank. "They wanted you to head the department after Svenson," he said.

"Yes," Al said.

"And you turned them down," Scorpius said. "Why?"

"Because I didn't deserve it," Al said, keeping his tone neutral.

"And that article in the paper is just about you turning down the job?" Scorpius asked, his tone sharpening. "Or does it mention anything about me?"

"Look it wasn't just you," Albus snapped, defensive. "The fucking Minister wanted a pet Potter and I wasn't willing to oblige."

"You'd have been miles better that that incompetent Meadows," Scorpius said calmly. "You should've just taken it."

"It was the principle you prick," Albus said.

Scorpius laughed bitterly. "I knew I wasn't going to get that promotion," he said. "I'm Death Eater spawn. Death Eater spawn don't get to be the Head of the Department of Magical Law."

"Well it shouldn't matter," Albus said stubbornly. "And I told you it wasn't you. It was the principle."

"Fucking hell Al," Scorpius swore. "You know they couldn't make me Head. Making Svenson Head was controversial enough. Even Kingsley Shacklebolt wouldn't have done it.

"Yes he would have," Albus said. "Because it was the right thing to do."

"Am I interrupting something boys?" Rose asked, standing in the doorway.

"Later Rose," Albus said tersely.

She shot a look at Scorpius that very clearly said you had better tell me all about this later and left.

"Thank you," Scorpius said, his words stilted. "It was nice gesture, even if it was a stupid one."

"I'm a Gryffindor," Albus said. "That's kind of our specialty."

"Gryffindors have more honour than brains," Scorpius said cuttingly, trying to hide how genuinely touched he was.

"Well working there would've been shit anyway," Al said. "The Minister's a bastard."

"You'd just miss Svenson," Scorpius smirked.

"Are you telling me that you don't miss her," Albus said, unable to stop the slight reddening of his ears. He was never going to admit that he saw her yesterday. Or admit to Scorpius what happened.

"Yeah but you miss her," Scorpius said emphasizing the word 'miss'.

"Well she shouldn't have left," Al said, his face getting redder by the second. "She was brilliant."

"She couldn't stay," Scorpius said somberly. "The Minister practically kicked her out."

"She's twenty-nine," Al said. "She should have been around for the next fifty years. At least."

"The Ministry's not the most comfortable place to work at right now," Scorpius said with a sigh. "Especially not for people like me."

"Oh no," Al said firmly. "You are not allowed to quit."

"I can't do my job anymore Al," he said. "I was thinking about it anyway."

"Well stop thinking about it," Albus said.

"Why did you think I took these two weeks off?" Scorpius asked.

"I didn't know you took two weeks off," Albus said, getting uncomfortable.

"I'm sitting here on a Monday morning aren't I?" Scorpius pointed out.

"Did you really take off work to have sex with Rose?" Albus asked confused.

Scorpius smiled wryly. Albus would have rather more of a problem if he knew why he had actually taken off work.

"I didn't," Scorpius said. "I just need to do some thinking. I got an interesting job offer yesterday."

"You went for an interview yesterday?" Al asked quizzically.

"Nah your Aunt Hermione," he said.

"Aunt Hermione offered her daughter's disgusting boyfriend a job?" Albus said skeptically.

"Well I don't know if that offer still stands," he said. "I suppose it depends on what we see in the Prophet today."

"Are you girls done?" Rose asked snappily.

"Yeah," Albus said, quickly exiting.

"What was all that about?" she asked.

"Your cousin's an idiot," he said.

"I know that," she said. "But what did he do now?"

"Something noble," Scorpius groaned and fell back into the bed.

"Oh that's Al's specialty," Rose said, there was something odd about her tone but Scorpius was too wrapped up in himself to notice.

They walked out together and were greeted by silence and the normally loud and boisterous Weasley breakfast table.

"I can't be that bad," Rose said impatiently, holding out her hand for a copy of the newspaper. Roxy handed a copy to her most reluctantly.

POTTER RISKS ALL FOR MALFOY

"A tad dramatic don't you think?" Malfoy remarked.

The article went on to describe in great detail the entirely fictional love affair between Albus and Scorpius. It also shat all over the Minister, but Al wasn't too pleased. It seemed to be implying that the Minister was homophobic rather than just being a giant dickhead.

"I can't believe I only get two lines in the end," Rose said, screwing up her nose. "I think I'm more important than just being a beard."

"Not now Rose," Albus said through gritted teeth.

"Why is everyone taking this so seriously?" Rose said dismissively. "Look Dad it even said that apparently 'this should come as no surprise given that Harry Potter was always very close with his best friend and possible lover Ron Weasley. Like father like son we suppose. Harry Potter of course went on to marry Ron Weasley's sister Ginevra Weasley.'"

"Well at least we're both beards Rosie," Aunt Ginny said, finally succumbing to giggles.

There was a definite lightening of the mood after that with Louis's remarks becoming steadily more outrageous as the morning progressed.

Albus saw his mother and father exchange meaningful looks and he knew he was going to have a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

**a/n: So here it is. I hope you like it. Please revieww :) **


	14. Chapter 14

"Now tell me the story," Albus's father said firmly. "The whole story."

"Well it was love at first sight," Albus started sarcastically.

"Funny," his father said, looking entirely unamused. "Now will you just tell me what happened?"

Albus sighed. "You know most of this," he said. "They basically fired Lillian and needed someone to take over."

"Lillian?" his mother asked. Dammit Albus thought. She was entirely too perceptive.

"Madame Svenson," he said, correcting himself.

"And then?" his father asked.

"They needed a replacement and thought a Potter would look good," he said. "It didn't fucking matter that I didn't deserve it."

"Language Al,' his mother admonished.

"I quit," he said. "And it was the right thing to do."

"It might have been the right thing to do," his father said. "But why didn't you tell us. I'm not exactly-"

"Yeah yeah," Albus said. "You're the great and powerful Harry Potter. Well forgive me if I didn't want to run to Daddy every time something went wrong."

"Albus," his mother said warningly.

His father looked oddly hurt.

"I could've helped," his father said, his voice hardening a little.

"Maybe I don't want your help," Albus said. "Maybe I want to step out of the shadow of the Boy-Who-Lived." He managed to infuse the last three words with an incredible amount of sarcasm.

"Is that really how you feel?" his father asked.

Albus didn't answer. He just walked out of the living room. Harry and Ginny looked at each other. Ginny intertwined her fingers with his.

"Don't worry," she said. "He'll come around."

"Will he?" Harry said, doubtfully.

Albus walked out of the house. He needed to be as far away from his family as possible. All of them were either looking at him with a mixture of pity and pride. The Prophet had described in great detail how he was living off the charity of a Malfoy and that was one thing he didn't need. What he did need though was Lillian. She always made him feel better. He knew he couldn't though. He had seen her yesterday and he knew she wouldn't be too happy to see him again. He had had to learn how to work around her strict morals. One way to do it was to give her space after every time she slept with him. It gave her time to ease the guilt she always felt. He kicked a rock. Why the fuck should she feel guilty, he thought darkly. Especially now. She wasn't that much older than him. She was twenty-nine for Merlin's sake. She's thirty in a month a small annoying voice inside his head said but he ignored it.

He had been attracted to her the moment he met her. When he started working at the Department he was fresh out of school, just about eighteen and she had been his supervisor. And man was she beautiful. After four years of almost-moments and quantities of sexual tension they had fallen into bed together. And when he said bed he was using that term broadly.

He hadn't told anyone though he was pretty sure Scorpius knew. Albus hadn't actually dated anyone in about four years now. Granted there had been a couple of extremely unsatisfying one-night stands before he started his affair with Lillian but they paled in comparison with her.

"That was interesting," James said, scaring the shit out of him. He hadn't even seen him walk into the garden.

"Fuck off," he snapped.

"Calm down," James said, good-naturedly. "Talk with Mum and Dad not fun?"

"Is anything to do with them ever fun?" Al asked, sardonically.

"It is actually," James said. "You would know that if you ever bothered to snap out of your stupid little sulk."

"I don't sulk," Albus said firmly.

"You've been sulking for the last ten years," James said. "What do you want them to do? Not be famous?"

"I just wanted a normal childhood," he said tiredly. "And a normal fucking life."

"And they tried to give it to us," James said. "Don't blame them for all of your crap."

"It was different for you and Lily," Albus said. "You just ate it up and Lily didn't care. Do you know what happened the first time I slept with someone?"

"I really don't want to know," James said, screwing up his nose.

"She sold the story to Witch Weekly," Al said, his voice settling into a monotone. "It was called 'Albus Potter, Inexperienced or Just Selfish.'"

"Well you were inexperienced," James said, unable to suppress a laugh.

"Didn't want the whole fucking world knowing about it though, did I?" Al said.

"But that's not their fault," James said. "It's not Mum's fault that people are just pieces of shit. It's not Dad's fault that he saved the Wizarding World several times. What did you want him to do eh? Not kill Voldemort because it might fuck up his future children? Oh sorry Lord Voldy, can't kill you today, my kids might feel inferior when compared to me."

"I just wanted a normal life," Albus said, knowing he sounded like a dick. "I wanted a normal family, a girlfriend who I could talk to in public-"

"Look I know how you feel," James said cutting him off. "All I'm saying is don't take it out on them. They did the best they could. No one's perfect and they did the best they could. And that's all you can ask of them."

Albus looked at James, wondering when he got so goddamn philosophical. Just then Al's owl Myrcella dropped down onto his shoulder. Al stroked her head and she nipped his fingers affectionately.

"What have you got for me girl?" he asked; thankful she had interrupted his conversation with his brother.

She hooted and hopped onto his arm. He took the letter off her leg and she flew into the house presumably to get water and owl treats.

"Who's it from?" James asked curious.

"No one," Al said, opening it quickly. It was from Lillian but he sure as hell wasn't going to tell his brother that.

_I'm sorry. Do you want to talk sometime? It was worse than I expected but don't worry about it. These idiots will find a new story soon enough. How's Scorpius doing? Give him my best.  
Love,  
Lillian_

Albus couldn't suppress a smile. Love Lillian it said at the bottom. He knew it was just a random endearment but he couldn't help feeling happy.

* * *

**a/n: I'm so sorry for the lack of Rose/Scorpius but never fear they shall be here quite soon. Anyway I hope you like it. Oh and I totally forgot. I got this review ages ago. But omg of course I watch Doctor Who. I adore Jack Harkness. I've never gotten around to watching Torchwood but that's mostly because I can't get it in very good quality. And how excited are you for the 50th Anniversary?**


	15. Chapter 15

"No no," Teddy shouted, trying to get John to sit still in his high chair. "You have to eat the potatoes."

John smiled a big smile. "No dadda," he said with a giggle.

Teddy's face automatically relaxed into a smile and his hair became a happy purple. That was until John thought it was a good idea to throw mashed potatoes on him.

"Vic," Teddy called. "Please?"

"Not my turn buddy," she said. "Is it Dora? Its not my turn is it?"

The infant in her arms chuckled.

Rose wanted to puke. They were all so annoyingly perfect. Despite the fact that had just had a baby like three months ago Vic still looked like a supermodel. It didn't matter that her long silvery blonde hair was pretty much always covered in baby vomit nowadays; she still floated through life like some sort of fairy creature. Teddy was also perfect but in an entirely different way. While Victoire was the belle-of-the-ball type he was the boy-next-door. Always there if you wanted a shoulder to cry on and always there if you needed to laugh. Together they made an astonishingly good-looking couple. Their children were quite cute too. John Theodore Lupin was one and a half years old. He hadn't inherited his father's Metamorphmagus abilities but his sister had. Her name was Nymphadora Ginevra Lupin. Rose was almost seventy percent sure that her name alone would ensure the child needed many many years of therapy.

Everyone always had lunch at different times in the Burrow. After many years of trying to get everyone to eat at the same time Molly Weasley just gave up and made a bunch of sandwiches in the morning so anyone could eat at anytime. Unfortunately Rose had gotten stuck with the babies.

* * *

Lily pushed her hair out of her face. She frowned and then rearranged the seating again. She couldn't put Ariana next to Rose. Rose would die of boredom and Ariana would probably cry. She could put Ariana next to James right? She made sure she had Donna somewhere near her. That girl could calm her down like nobody else. She giggled as she put Andrew's horrible mother next to her equally horrible Auntie Muriel.

"Busy Potter?" she heard a very familiar voice drawl.

"Yes," she said, snappily. "I am getting married in six days.

Scorpius just chuckled and sat down next to her. "You're going to get lines," he said, gently moving his hand over her forehead.

"You're going to get lines," she muttered.

He let his hand move to her cheek and she suddenly felt almost uncomfortably attracted to him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked quietly.

"I'm here to see you get married," he said looking into her warm brown eyes.

"What are you doing here with Rose?" she asked.

But instead of answering her he just leaned in and gently brushed his lips against hers. Then he got up and walked out without saying anything. She turned back to her place setting chart a weird mix of confusing emotions washing over her.

* * *

Lily was quiet throughout dinner. She didn't know what was happening. Andrew was sitting to her right chattering on about something she didn't even care about. Why did he have to be so goddamn happy all the time? Why couldn't he just shut up? Rose was talking to Donna. Lily would've jumped in and saved her but Donna looked like she was holding her own. And even though she hated Scorpius Malfoy for what he was doing to her she couldn't help but feel a little bit elated. She knew he didn't love Rose. All those jibes about settling down meant nothing. Scorpius didn't love Rose.

He caught her eye from across the table. He could tell she had been thinking about him. He kept his face completely blank of all emotions. She obviously hadn't told anybody about their kiss. If she had he wouldn't be sitting here right now. Her family would have dismembered him. After dinner everybody started moving back to the house.

"Rose do you mind if I talk to Scorpius for a bit?" Lily asked.

"Take all the time you want," Rose said, with a knowing look.

"I'll have him back to you in a second," Lily said firmly.

Andrew looked a little put out when Lily summarily dismissed him. "I'll be up soon," she said. "I just have to talk to Scorpius about something." He kissed her and left.

"He's a prick," Scorpius said, as soon as they were alone. Everyone had wandered off to their own rooms and they had the living room to themselves.

"He's a good man," Lily said. "Which is more than I can say for many people."

"You can be good man and be a prick," Scorpius said lazily.

"I'm getting married," she said. "In less than a week."

"I think I noticed," Scorpius said.

"Why are you doing this to me Scorpius?" she asked. "What joy do you get out of torturing me?"

"You think this is torture?" Scorpius asked. There was a slight edge to his voice.

"I just don't-"

Shut up," he said, roughly cutting her off. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. She felt herself respond as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She groaned quietly. And then all of a sudden he just stepped away from her.

"Now go back to Moss," he said. "If you can."

"Where else am I supposed to go?" she asked angrily. "Do you want me to come to you?"

"Maybe," he said.

She just looked at him, mouth agape. "Do you want to run away with me Scorpius Malfoy?" she asked when she finally found her voice.

He didn't say a word, just looked at her with those steely grey eyes. It felt like he was looking into her soul.

"I'm not going to," she said. "This…this was a mistake. I want to be with Andrew. He's a good person."

"You've said he was a good person twice," Scorpius said. "You haven't said you loved him."

"I don't know you," she said. "It's been six years and even then I didn't really know you. You can't-"

"I'm going to be here all week," he said.

He left her standing in the living room, looking oddly small.

"So what happened?" Rose asked when he got to their room.

"Nothing," he mumbled. Holy shit. Had he just offered to elope with Lily Potter?

* * *

**a/n: Ahh don't kill me. At least not just yet. It wouldn't be any fun if there wasn't any drama haha :P Tell me what you thinkk :) **


	16. Chapter 16

Sophie Potter looked at her husband and sighed. She couldn't help but feel a sense of resentment as she watched him sleep peacefully. She had thought that after their marriage her life would be perfect. After all she had a decent looking, fairly well off husband. But there was something missing and she couldn't quite put her finger on what.

"Wake up," she said, shaking him. "You promised Lily you would hang out with Andrew today."

He just mumbled something and turned away.

She sighed. He annoyed her so much.

"Get up," she said sharply.

"Soph," he groaned.

She just rolled her eyes and sat up.

"You're the laziest person I know," she said.

"No that would probably be you," he said.

She gasped at the unfairness of the statement.

"Aw come on Soph," he said. "Moss is boring."

"He's also going to be your brother-in-law," Sophie said. "God help him," she added under her breath. Being married into the Potter/Weasley family wasn't the most pleasant thing. No one was quite good enough for them.

She started getting out of bed when James pulled her back.

"You're already late," she said. And he was. It was ten-thirty.

He ignored this and kissed her neck. She quickly kissed him back. Oh well, he wasn't that late. And he was right, Moss was boring. And Sophie had always been an instant gratification kind of person. He tugged off her shirt and rolled on top of her. It was remarkable how quickly he could wake up when he wanted to.

Scorpius Malfoy on the other hand was not having such a good morning. He was sitting in between Andrew Moss and Ginny Potter who seemed to be determined to talk to him. He supposed he understood her curiosity. I mean he was the person her son had seemingly thrown his career away for. But really, did she have to ask so many questions?

It didn't help that Percy Weasley's family had also just arrived and apart from Lucy (who was too busy feeding her hulking great Labrador scraps under the table) they all kept shooting distinctly suspicious looks at him.

"So how did you meet Albus?" Mrs. Potter asked. "I assume that you did not in fact meet at a gay bar."

"Is there anything wrong with a gay bar?" Scorpius asked, mildly amused.

Louis laughed and Mrs. Potter blushed. "Of course not," she said. "There's nothing-"

"Don't worry about it Mrs. Potter," Andrew said, with an easy smile. "I'm sure Scorpius was just joking."

Scorpius scowled. He really didn't like Moss.

James walked in looking entirely too pleased with himself. "As my dearest wife just informed me," he said sounding incredibly sarcastic. "Al and I seem to have promised to spend a day with our new brother-in-law."

"You don't have to-" Moss started.  
"Oh but we want to make sure our baby sister has chosen wisely," James said smoothly.

Moss turned distinctly pale at the thought.

"Want to come along Malfoy?" James asked. "I thought we could play Quidditch."

"Yes because that's the way to determine if a man is worthy of your sister," Lily muttered.

"It actually is," James said. He had a slightly fanatical look in his eye.

"Well I'm marrying you regardless of how well you perform," Lily said, kissing him a little bit harder than usual because of the guilt she felt.

Rose and Louis chuckled at the double entendre and Lily blushed.

"I'm think I'll give it a miss," Scorpius said although he would love to see Andrew Moss getting his arse kicked at Quidditch. "I have to do a couple of things."

He had made plans to meet up with one of his friends from school a while ago. Daemon Zabini was one of the few people Scorpius didn't consider to be completely tiresome and honestly he just needed some time away from the Potters/Weasleys and their drama. He knew that he had contributed to a certain amount of that drama but he really just needed a break.

Daemon was waiting for him at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hey man," he said, he had already started on lunch.

"What are you eating?" Scorpius asked, looking at Daemon's plate cautiously.

"Stoat," he said with a grin.

"Freak," Scorpius said.

"So where've you been?" Daemon demanded. "You were AWOL the whole weekend. I had some excellent hash."

"That Muggle drug?" Scorpius asked. "You know I don't like Muggle drugs."

"You would've liked this," Daemon said. "Best high of my life."

"You have no life," Scorpius said cuttingly.

"But apparently you do," Daemon said, his eyes alight with mischief. "Playing house with Miss Weasley were we?"

"Close enough," Scorpius said.

"Wasn't it always her cousin you were more interested in," Daemon asked, taking a bite of his stoat.

Scorpius wrinkled his nose. "Every time you put that stuff in your mouth I feel like I'm going to puke," he said.

"Stop changing the subject," Daemon said. "What are you doing with Rose Weasley."

Scorpius sighed. He might as well tell Daemon.

'Shit," Daemon said, after Scorpius had revealed all. "Are you actually going to marry Lily Potter?"

"No," Scorpius said immediately. "I don't know."

"I thought you were screwed when Goyle got knocked up," Daemon said. "But fucking hell man. It really is out of the frying pan and into the fire with you isn't it."

"Well at least Lily doesn't have a flat arse," Scorpius said, thinking about Rose's earlier remarks.

"So if you aren't dating the lovely Miss Weasley," Daemon said. "Then may I?"

"She wouldn't spend two seconds on you," Scorpius said with a laugh.

"Well lets see then," he said. "Why don't you introduce me?"

"Yeah," Scorpius said. "Lets see."

He had no intention of doing anything of the sort. The thought of Rose with Daemon made him feel very uncomfortable. And if he were being honest, Daemon would probably have a very good chance with Rose. Better not to risk anything.

"So when they say 'if there are any objections to this marriage' are you going to stand up and I say I do for this woman is my world and I cannot live without her?" Daemon asked cheekily.

"Shut up you tosser," Scorpius said. He wondered what Rose would do if he actually did say that at the wedding. She'd probably pee herself laughing.

"But I'm serious man," Daemon said. "You need to figure out what you're going to do. Otherwise you'll be heading to Gretna Green for a quickie ceremony."

"What the hell is Gretna Green?" Scorpius asked, nonplussed.

"It doesn't matter," Daemon said hastily. "You just have to figure your life out."

Scorpius sighed. "I'm trying."

"And what is up with you and Albus Potter?" he asked wickedly. "I don't understand it. Do Potters just turn you on?"

"I hoped you hadn't read that," Scorpius said.

"The whole country's read it," Daemon said.

"I am well aware of the fact," Scorpius said acidly. "Now if you would stop talking about it."

Daemon held his hands up in mock surrender. "Fine fine" he said. "It's just that this whole situation tickles my funny bone."

"You can't tickle your funny bone," Scorpius said woodenly.

"It's a phrase," Daemon said. "But really. As far as I can see, you're screwed no matter what you do."

Scorpius had the feeling that Daemon was very very right.

* * *

**a/n: So this is sort of a filler chapter and I wanted to introduce Daemon. And also I maybe wanted to sort of set up a sequel to this focused on James Potter. I think its going to be set in America :P Anyway I hope you like the chapter. The next one's going to be a lot better :) **


	17. Chapter 17

Rose Weasley loved dress fittings. It didn't really matter what sort of dress it was it invariably looked good on her. She sat on one of the couches in Celeste's Boutique and smiled as she sipped a glass of champagne. Ariana Longbottom was Lily's best girlfriend and honestly the wettest person Rose had ever met. She was just so annoyingly straight-laced and boring. She went into transports over the wedding dress though by now they had seen the fucking thing at least thirty times.

Lily's other bridesmaids were all getting alterations done. How hard was it to make a dress that actually fit Rose wondered.

"Lily," Dom called. "It's a little tight around the bust."

It would be Rose thought darkly. Dominique Weasley had a very impressive rack.

The dresses were nice she supposed. It was funny because she had never thought much of Lily when it came to her taste in clothes. She had half expected to walk behind her dear cousin dressed in sackcloth.

Lily had spent ages picking out bridesmaid dresses. She had thankfully opted to let everyone wear different shades of blue so they weren't all perfectly matching. Rose got a floaty sort of navy blue dress. It was nothing like anything in her closet and that was why she liked it so much. Though she would never in a billion years admit it to Lily.

Ariana Longbottom was wearing a light blue dress in the same style that made her legs look incredibly long. Rose hated to admit it but Ariana Longbottom was actually quite attractive albeit in an I'm-a-virgin-come-deflower-me sort of way. She had a doe-like quality to her that Rose just detested.

"You look so beautiful," Marianne Thomas squealed when Lily walked out of the dressing room.

Rose tried not to roll her eyes but was entirely unsuccessful.

"Is anything the matter Rose?" Lily asked coldly.

"Nothing," Rose said. "You look lovely."

"How is it that you manage to make everything you say just drip with sarcasm," Lily asked.

"It's a talent," Rose said.

Lily was still sort of keyed up from the night before and that might have been why she totally lost it.

"Why do you have to ruin every fucking thing Rose?" she screamed.

"Lily?" Marianne Thomas said timidly. "Is something wrong?"

"No I do ruin everything don't I Lilykins," Rose said, her voice sharp. "Because I'm the terrible cousin aren't I? The one who turns her back on family."

"Do not bring that up you bitch," Lily said. "I was fifteen. What the hell was I supposed to do?"

"You were supposed to be there for me," Rose said quietly. "The way I would've been there for you."

"Would you have really?" Lily asked bitterly.

"Yes," Rose said. "I know what's right."

"And bringing my ex-boyfriend to my wedding that was right?" Lily asked.

"I stopped trying to do right by you the minute you decided I wasn't worth it," Rose said harshly.

"I decided you weren't worth it?" Lily asked incredulously. "I tried to make it up to you for three whole years."

"There should never have been anything to make up for," Rose hissed.

"And don't even act like this is all about that," Lily said. "Al never did a thing to you. He was always there for you and you still treated him like shit."

Rose laughed bitterly. "I've had it up to here with your crap," she said. "What the hell am I even doing here Lily?"

"Of course you wouldn't remember," Lily said. "You really don't give a shit about me do you Rose?"

"I care enough about you to tell you that you're making the biggest mistake of your life," Rose said. "Andrew Moss Lily? Really?"

"Shut up about Andrew," Lily yelled. "Why doesn't anyone care about what I think? I want to marry him. He's nice and stable and genuinely cares about me."

"But do you love him?" Rose asked.

"Get out," Lily said, her voice suddenly deadly. "Just get the fuck out."

"Gladly," Rose snarled.

She stormed out of the boutique feeling a little sick. She knew she shouldn't have brought it up. It was so long ago and honestly after every single one of these conversations she invariably felt far worse than Lily did.

She quickly apparated out of Diagon Alley, not even bothering to go to Flourish and Blotts. Rose liked books. She always had. It was just that she knew if she advertised it she would automatically be compared to her mother. It was practically inevitable.

She didn't go to the Burrow but instead went back to her own apartment. She hadn't been there in maybe three days but it already felt like someone else's home. It was probably because there was almost nothing personal in her house she mused. She pulled copies of Jane Eyre and Pride and Prejudice off the shelf. As much as she loved reading her Dahlia Travers and Blenheim Stalk (both very well respected Wizard authors), Charlotte Bronte and Jane Austen although Muggle, were definitely her favourite. She liked Jane Eyre even though she couldn't identify with her in the least. She liked her more than Elizabeth Bennet. Though she probably could imagine having a conversation with Lizzy without wanting to kill herself. She had a strong feeling that if Jane Eyre was real she would probably be like her cousin Molly.

And then she thought if there was anything better than reading Jane Austen and Charlotte Bronte that would be reading Jane Austen and Charlotte Bronte with a couple of bottles of Firewhiskey.

She grinned. Well it looked like she had her evening plans all fixed. But then she realised that her annoying family would probably send out a search party or something if she didn't get home. Well there was absolutely nothing wrong with shifting the location of her little pity party to the Burrow right?

She checked the time. It was almost seven. Well she had better head home before Lily got there. She did not want to meet bridezilla on the way in.

* * *

**a/n: So secrets are soon to be revealed. I have a feeling that the next chapter will be an interesting one :) I hoped you liked this one anyway. Please tell me what you think :) **


	18. Chapter 18

Scorpius got back to a warzone. The Burrow looked like it had been hit by a tornado.

"Duck!" Al yelled and it was only thanks to his Quidditch reflexes that Scorpius managed to avoid getting hit by an angry looking firework.

"What happened here?" he asked Al.

"Fred," Al said darkly.

Scorpius watched as a man with laughing eyes and dark hair swaggered into the room. He high-fived James and smirked at Malfoy.

"Scare the pants off you Malfoy?" he asked.

Scorpius didn't bother to respond.

"Where is everyone?" he asked.

"Gone for a walk around the village," Al said. "These two lunatics decided to stay home and cause as much chaos as possible."

"Well at least we have time to fix this," James said. But unfortunately they really didn't.

"What have you boys done?" Mrs. Weasley (the oldest one) stormed in.

"Sorry Gran," James and Fred mumbled, at least having the decency to look embarrassed.

"We was away for half an hour," she screeched. "How did you even do this?"

"Fred was testing out a new product," James explained. "And it sort of went-"

"Boom," Albus finished.

"What am I going to do?" she yelled. "There are almost thirty people living in this house right now. Thirty. Does it look like I can cook in the kitchen?"

"We'll go out for dinner," Fred said soothingly. He was quite afraid of his Gran.

"You had better clean it up," she said threateningly.

"Yes Gran," James and Fred said in unison. They had to be about twenty-four but they looked like twelve-year-olds caught doing something wrong.

The minute their Gran turned her back the boys gave each other subtle high-fives.

"For Christ's sake James," his wife said surveying the damage. "You're the most immature person I have ever met."

"Love you too darling," he said sardonically.

Scorpius saw Fred shoot a look of disgust at Sophie. He also saw him waving his wand and he knew something bad was going to happen. Sure enough there was a bang and a scream. A firecracker had exploded just above Sophie's head showering her in an odd sludgy substance.

"I am going to kill you Fred," she yelled.

"Must've been a stray," he said, looking utterly unapologetic. "You'll be fine."

Mrs. Weasley sighed and cleaned her off with a wave of her wand. "Well we had better head out then," she said. "I don't fancy being killed by one of your insane experiments."

Everyone congregated in the garden and they were just about to head out when Scorpius noticed something.

"Where's Rose?" he asked.

Lily shifted uncomfortably. "We argued a bit at Celeste's. I think she's in her room."

"I'll go call her," he said.

"She's in one of her moods," Albus explained. "That's not the best idea."

Were they scared of her? Why on earth would they be scared of Rose? And then he realised that they weren't exactly scared. They had just given up and for some reason that made him angry.

"You know what," he said slowly. "I think I'll stay here. I had a big lunch. I'm not too hungry."

"Okay," Albus said shrugging.

He didn't miss the slightly stricken look in Lily's eyes. Good, he thought savagely. Let her be stricken.

He watched as everyone apparated away and headed up to his room. Much to his annoyance it was Barred. She had obviously done some fairly impressive spells to keep her family out.

He banged on the door. "Let me in Weasley," he shouted, hoping she hadn't made the room soundproof.

It seemed as though she hadn't when the door swung open. She was sitting on the floor with a book in her lap and a couple of empty bottles of Firewhiskey scattered around her.

"Having a party I see," Scorpius said.

"Shut up," she slurred.

"What's wrong Weasley?" he asked.

"Do you know," she said, her matter-of-fact tone slightly marred by her inability to enunciate the words properly. "You want everyone to think you're a Rochester but you're more of a Darcy."

"You've lost me there," he said sitting down next to her.

"You like people to think you're cold and harsh," she said, turning to face him. "But you're really just misunderstood."

"Am I?" he said amused.

"Misunderstood," she repeated. "You're scared that people will compare you to your father. That's why you like Albus so much. You just don't shout about hating your family as much as he does."

"I don't hate my family," he said.

"Neither does Al," she said. "You just wish your dad wasn't famous. Like he does."

"Infamous is more like it," Scorpius said with a bitter smile.

She nodded wisely but ruined it a bit by hiccupping.

"Come on Weasley," he said. "Sharing is caring."

She laughed and handed him the bottle of Firewhiskey. He took a long swig and felt the liquid hit the back of his throat, warming him up.

"I think I hate my family sometimes," she said. "But I don't. They just hate me."

Scorpius quietly drank more of the Firewhiskey.

"Albus hates me," she said. "And that's my fault."

"Why?" Scorpius asked, curious in spite of himself.

"I wasn't very nice," she said.

"Potty and Weaslebee," he said. "I remember you two running around Hogwarts together. Always so superior."

"I screwed that up," she said. "He was always too noble for his own good."

Scorpius had to agree with her there. He realised that he had almost made his way through three fourths of the bottle of Firewhiskey.

"I have some Muggle stuff too," she said, as if reading his mind.

"Merlin Weasley," he said. "You could open up a bar in here."

"I came to read," she said.

"And how is that working out for you?" he asked.

"Not so well," she admitted, hiccupping again.

He laughed sent a quick spell her way.

"Thanks," she said, realising her hiccups were gone.

"You're ridiculous Weasley," he said.

He had finished the bottle of Firewhiskey and had now moved on to the Muggle alcohol.

They sat in silence for a while and he could feel the alcohol taking effect. He felt the sudden urge to talk to the girl sitting next to him.

"What happened today?" he asked. "Trying on dresses couldn't have been that bad."

"I fought with Lily," she said, her voice trembling a little.

"What was it about?" he asked.

"You read the article didn't you?" she said, leaning her head against the bedpost.

"Yes," he said.

"It was partly true," she said.

Through the haze of alcohol Scorpius realised that this was something that really really upset Rose and he regretted asking her.

"What did that have to do with Lily?" he asked.

"She was my best friend," she said. "She was the first person I told. And when I told her she said, 'Well what did you expect Rose? You can't always get away with being a-"

And that was when Rose's voice shook so much Scorpius was worried she was going to start crying.

"I was seventeen and my best friend was calling me a slag instead of telling me it would be all right," she said.

"What happened then?" Scorpius asked quietly.

"I went to Al," she said simply. "And he made it all better."

"He did?" he asked.

"He dealt with the Healers, told Mum and Dad and made sure they didn't yell at me," Rose said. "I don't think I could've handled that."

"It isn't anything to be ashamed of," Scorpius said, and though it was probably just the alcohol he suddenly felt fiercely protective of her.

"It is though," Rose said bleakly. "Teenage pregnancy can really screw you up. Screwed me up good and proper. I pushed the only person who cared about me as far away as I could. I was so mortified and Al ended up bearing the brunt of my frustration."

"You were young," Scorpius said.

"I don't know how the reporters managed to get ahold of my Healer but they did," she said shakily.

"It's illegal to release patient records," Scorpius said, stumbling over his words a bit.

Rose just took a long sip of some clear alcohol.

"I fucked up," he said. "I think I told Lily that I wanted to elope."

Rose went from being almost in tears to laughing so hard Scorpius thought she would throw up.

"Elope?" she said giggling. "What is wrong with you?"

"I don't know," he said.

"Do you want to marry her?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said shrugging. "At least she doesn't have a flat arse."

He realised that that had become his only justification for marrying her. It wasn't such a good reason.

She threw her head back and laughed again. It was one of the most genuine laughs he had heard in his life. Her red hair waved even more wildly around her and her eyes were sparkling with a mixture of mirth and alcohol.

"Not funny Weasley," he said. But he realised that since he was laughing too he couldn't really say that.

"You are funny though," she said. "You try not to be. But you are."

"Is that a compliment?" he asked.

"It might be," she said.

"I think you're an exceptional person Rose Weasley," he said. He took her face in his hands.

"Really?" she asked. He could hear the insecurity in her voice.

"Really," he said and he kissed her.

"What are you doing?" she asked when they broke apart.

"You'll see," he said kissing her again. He ran hands through her wild red hair. She moaned as he pushed her to the ground and started pressing kisses on to her collarbone. Within a couple of seconds his shirt was on the floor along with hers.

"Scorpius," she breathed.

"You are beautiful," he said, really meaning it.

"Bed?" she asked, unable to say much more.

"Bed," he agreed.

* * *

**a/n: Well here you go :P Tell me what you think?**


	19. Chapter 19

Lily hadn't had a very good night. She was getting married in five days and her husband had never annoyed her more. She was plagued by guilt and had spent most of the night tossing and turning, trying to get Scorpius Malfoy out of her head. He was dating her cousin for Merlin's sake.

"But that kiss was good wasn't it," an irritating little voice in her head said. "It's the most alive you've felt in months."

"Shut up," she told herself firmly.

But as much as she tried to deny it, it was the most fun she had had in ages. Her life had settled into a fairly boring routine and she thought she was okay with that. After all stability is good.

Breakfast was weird. Scorpius and Rose looked like they had accidentally wandered into an Acromantula Lair. Rose's normally wavy hair was downright frizzy and her eyes were red. Scorpius looked almost as bad. His eyes were bloodshot and his face unnaturally pale, even for him. Probably got drunk out of their skulls last night Lily thought disapprovingly.

Scorpius hadn't looked at Rose properly. He just couldn't bring himself to meet her eyes. They had woken up, tangled in each other's limbs with very little memory of the last night. Though he had to admit that whatever he did remember, well it didn't seem so bad. He realised that he had broken pretty much the only rule she had set and he was worried. He had no idea how she was going to react and he found himself caring a rather lot about her reaction.

Did she like last night? Did she want a repeat? Or did she never want to see him again. To be fair he hadn't exactly been at the top of his game, what with being smashed out of his skull. He knew he shouldn't have drunk all that vodka (at least that's what he thought it was called).

Rose on the other hand was just mortified. She wasn't a hundred percent sure what she had done to Malfoy last night but it couldn't have been anything good. He kept giving her the shiftiest looks, like she had done something horrifying. She probably had now that she thought about it. She barely remembered anything after all the unnecessary over sharing she had done which was reason enough to crawl into a hole and never come out.

He broke her rule though. That made her feel even more uncomfortable. Because even though the image she liked to project was that of a freewheeling party girl she always stuck to the rules she created for herself. And he had broken it. What was worse was that she wasn't entirely upset that he had broken it.

Fred and James had managed to get the house back to a somewhat respectable state. Sure there were a couple of burns here and there but largely the Burrow was back to normal.

"Hello Rosie," Fred said, cracking a smile. "Don't you look lovely today."

"Bugger off," she snapped.

"Ooh touchy," he said. "Now what were you two doing yesterday while we were at dinner hmm?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Not eating, so hand me that toast," she said.

"I'll bet," he said.

"My head is hurting and Aunt Ginny taught me how to do a Bat Bogey Hex the minute I turned eleven," she said slowly. "You do not want to cross me."

Scorpius couldn't help but smile a little at this. Even looking like death itself she still managed to be incredibly spunky. He then stopped himself because really, what was he doing having even slightly affectionate thoughts about Rose Weasley?

"Merlin Hermione do you ever stop working?" Mr. Potter asked, amused. Hermione Granger had at least thirty case files open in front of her.

"I took a week off work," she said, sounding slightly hysterical. "I haven't taken a week off work since Hugo was born."

"Do you need help with that?" Scorpius asked, almost before he could stop himself. What was happening? Merlin pants he was so hungover. The last thing he needed right now was work.

Ms. Granger's face lit up. "That would be really nice," she said. "Thank you." She smiled at Rose. "You know I think I like him best out of all your boyfriends."

"Mu-um," Rose said, blushing a bright red. "You haven't met any of my other boyfriends." Well that was because she hadn't actually had any but her mother did not need to know that.

"Exactly," her mother said smugly.

Rose gave him a what-are-you-doing look and he just shrugged. Honestly he had no fucking clue what he was doing anymore. He came here to screw up someone's wedding and had managed to utterly fuck his life up in the process. And for that matter why did he even care what Rose Weasley thought? Sure they had had sex. And it had been pretty good sex. But he could have pretty good sex anywhere right? And now he might have to get married to someone he wasn't sure he wanted anymore.

It was all her fault he decided. With her hair and her propositions. Then why couldn't he hate her? Why didn't he want to run away from this godforsaken family and never see red hair again? It had caused him enough trouble.

"We need to talk," Rose said quietly.

He just nodded and went back to eating his toast. That didn't sound very promising. As much trouble as those redheads had caused him, the thought that Rose might be kicking him out of her life wasn't a pleasant one. It's because of Lily he told himself. You need Rose if you want to get to Lily. As much as he hated to admit it he had grown rather fond of Rose over the last few days. He had to remind himself that it had in fact been only four days because it felt like a fucking lifetime.

Rose was actually freaking out. She didn't need Scorpius Malfoy in her life right now. Standing there with his smirk and his superior attitude. Despite the fact that she was drunk off her face she could still remember a fair bit of what she had said and she just wanted him as far away from her as possible. Rose got drunk an awful lot but she had never in her life, given anyone that much information. He must think she was an absolute psycho. She needed some time away from him. Time to clear her head.

* * *

**a/n: So I hope you liked it :P And thanks for all the reviews :) Please tell me what you thinkk. And just because I got an 800 in my English Literature SAT I think I might put up the next chapter tonightt. I'm in a very good mood :) **


	20. Chapter 20

Hermione Granger didn't waste any time. She handed him a bunch of briefs at the breakfast table and told him to get to work. And honestly after drinking a couple of cups of coffee, he was glad. There was something so tangible about work. You did it and it was done. It had been exactly five days since he had taken off and he was already going mad. He liked the feeling of doing something. What he was doing here was not something. Well it was but it wasn't a good sort of something. As he combed the legalese he felt oddly at home.

"You can get a bigger settlement out of this," he said. "He's obviously committed a pretty serious crime. You're letting him get away easy."

"Kelman Rhys is the Minister's godson," Hermione sighed. "We tried but we couldn't."

"You caught him jinxing an entire Muggle building by sending the spells through an air vent," Scorpius said, annoyed. "Why can't you get him at least a couple of years in Azkaban?"

"There's nothing we can do," she snapped. The reason Hermione was so annoyed was because she of how helpless she felt. She hated feeling like there was nothing she could do to help people.

"I thought this was what you fought Voldemort for," Scorpius said darkly. "Equal rights for everyone, protection of Muggles-"

"I'm not a seventeen year old rebel anymore," Hermione said tiredly. "We do the best we can."

"That's not good enough," Scorpius said.

"Then you do something," she fired back. "You're young aren't you? Go do something."

As he looked through the rest of the briefs he thought that maybe he would.

"I think you should take a break," Rose said when they were alone.

"A break from what?" he asked. There was a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"My insane family," she said. "It's making us do stupid things."

"Weasley," he said, with a shadow of his old smirk. "I assure you your family had nothing to do with what happened last night."

"Just for a couple of days," she plowed on. "Saturday's the rehearsal dinner and it makes sense for you to be there. Besides my dad's pretty much figured out that I'm not going to be settling down any time soon."

"So that's it then?" he said.

"We'll have a public break up in a couple of days," she said. "That is if you haven't already run off with my cousin. Because then that won't be necessary."

"I'm not running off with Lily," he said firmly.

"Anyway-"

"Is this because of yesterday?" he asked.

"No-" she started, and he cut her off again.

"Because it was nothing special," he said almost harshly. It was more for his benefit than hers that he said this though.  
"Look I know it didn't mean anything you nob," she said, getting fired up. "I'm not going to become one of your disgusting groupies."

"That's not what I meant," he said. "Look Rose-"

"You broke my rule," she said. "I had just one. And you broke it."

"I didn't see you worrying too much about that last night," he said and immediately knew it was a mistake.

"Listen to me Malfoy," she said, venom dripping from her words. "You mean nothing to me. And the sex wasn't even that great."

Scorpius cringed. Well what did she expect? No one performed well with that much alcohol in them.

"Well I can see when I'm not wanted," he said icily. "Tell your mother to send her papers to my house."

He apparated back to his apartment only to have an irate Rose Weasley grab onto his t-shirt and apparate there with him.

"I am not the bad guy here," she said.

"I never said you were," he snapped back.

"Well what do you want then?" she asked.

"We had a deal Weasley," he growled, even though that was the last thing he cared about now.

"And I had a rule," she said. "I guess we can't always get what we want."

"You're a bitch you know that," he said.

"I am well aware yes," she said. "Though you aren't exactly a pile of daisies yourself."

"I am well aware," he said mimicking her. He realised to his horror that this was the angriest he had been in a very long time. He was angrier now than when he had been when he gotten passed over for that promotion. He wasn't used to being the one who wanted to stay and that made him furious. Because he wanted to stay and he didn't even know why.

"I don't understand you," Rose said, suddenly quiet. "What's your problem?"

"You Weasley," he said tiredly. "My problem is you."

And it was. He didn't know how but Rose Weasley had become a problem.

"Oh well that's nothing new then," she said airily, trying to mask the hurt she felt. "I'm a problem for most people."

"Do you really think that?" he asked. His face had slipped back into that impassive mask that he always wore.

"Yes," she said.

And then that oddly protective feeling that had sprung up in him last night after his third bottle of Firewhiskey suddenly reared its head and he did wanted to yell at her for being so unnecessarily insecure. Because she was incredible. Fucking hell had he just called Rose Weasley incredible?

"I think you need time away from your family too," he said.

If it had been anyone else Rose would have thought she had detected a hint of caring in his voice. But since it was Scorpius Malfoy that was impossible.

"Do you think so?" she asked.

"I do," he said. "How about I stay here till Saturday but you go out and have some fun with people who aren't related to you?"

"That sounds like a plan," Rose said.

And then just as she was leaving she turned around.

"Look I know I said you should take a break but if you don't mind could you come with me?" she asked almost tentatively. "You know. We can both have some fun."

Scorpius just nodded, unsure as to what to say.

"Eight at Drexel's?" she asked with a mischievous grin.

And he couldn't help but smile too.

* * *

**a/n: I GOT MY FIRST COLLEGE ACCEPTANCE :) So in honour of that I promise I'll post two chapters tomorrow because it's the weekend :) **


	21. Chapter 21

"Where are you going?" Lily asked semi-suspiciously.

"Out," Rose said stiffly.

Lily could see that. Rose was wearing a lacey white top with a black skirt that clung to her hips and ended mid thigh.

"Where's Scorpius?" she asked.

"He needed a break from you lot," she said cruelly.

Lily blushed. If he didn't want to be around her then why did he kiss her? She didn't understand him at all.

"Well good," she said. "I think Uncle Ron needed a break from him too."

"Dad doesn't care," Rose said indifferently. She really wasn't bothered with pissing her father off anymore. His comment about settling down was something she honestly didn't care about. It was like a distant memory even though it had happened two weeks ago.

"Do you still want to be a bridesmaid?" Lily asked abruptly.

"Whatever you want dearest cousin," Rose said.

"I just want to get through this wedding," Lily said. "And then lets just avoid each other. I can't handle you Rose."

Rose just shrugged. "Sure," she said.

Lily looked slightly dissatisfied but walked away. Rose used to be her favourite cousin. She had idolized her when she was younger. She had always seemed so cool, so put together. But Rose was more screwed up than anyone she knew and she just couldn't be bothered to make an effort with her anymore.

Rose apparated to Scorpius's house.

"Honey I'm home," she called teasingly.

"And I for one am glad," a distinctly amused voice said. She froze. That was not Scorpius.

""Oh uh hello," she said a little bit flummoxed because the man sitting on the couch was undoubtedly one of the most beautiful she had seen in her life. He had smooth dark skin and curly hair. His face was simply perfect. He had high cheekbones, an aquiline nose and a strong jawline. His eyes were a chocolaty shade of brown and they were filled with mirth. He smiled at her. Goddammit he had perfect teeth too.

"You must be Miss Weasley," he said, his eyes crinkling as he smiled. She noticed that he had laugh lines around his mouth and immediately felt more comfortable.

"And you are?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"This is Daemon Zabini," Scorpius said walking into the room. He didn't seem too pleased to see Rose. "You're early."

"I got bored of my family," she said, though that was only half true. The truth was that she had missed having an ally at the Burrow and was already regretting telling Scorpius to leave.

"And where were you planning to go?" Daemon asked.

"Drexel's," Scorpius said shortly.

"You can come if you like," Rose offered because damn that boy was beautiful.

She didn't notice Scorpius's face darkening a little. And even if she had she probably wouldn't care because that was how attractive Daemon Zabini was.

"It would be my pleasure," he said.

"Shall we?" she asked, holding her arms out. Scorpius's ban on apparation hadn't been lifted yet so he didn't have a choice. He gritted his teeth and grabbed her hand.

"I'll meet you there," Daemon said as they apparated away.

When they got to the club Scorpius let go of her immediately.

"Merlin Malfoy," Rose said with smile to mask her hurt. "Is having to touch me really that bad?"

Daemon apparated in before he could answer and the three of them headed inside. Rose and Scorpius ordered Firewhiskeys and Daemon got something called a Brass Kneazle.

"He likes experimenting," Scorpius explained.

"Want to try some?" he asked, when they got their drinks. He offered Rose a sip and she almost choked. Merlin it was like drinking Fiendfyre.

"Not your cup of tea?" he asked cheekily.

"I think I'll stick to my Firewhiskey," she said with a laugh.

Scorpius just stared ahead, his expression stony. Daemon had already suspected something was up when Scorpius was more brusque than usual at the apartment and now he was almost seventy percent sure that his sometimes friend had feelings for the attractive Weasley girl.

"Want to dance Miss Weasley?" Daemon asked. Just because his friend may or may not like her didn't mean he wasn't going to have as much fun as he could.

Scorpius frowned as Rose took his outstretched hand. As he saw them dance he felt conflicted. Why did she have to come so early dammit? He would have had Daemon out in no time. She laughed at something his idiot friend had said and he just scowled.

"Another Firewhiskey Mr. Malfoy?" the bartender asked smoothly. He looked down at his glass and realised he had almost finished the whole thing. Merlin's pants this girl was going to turn him into an alcoholic.

"Why not," he said with a shrug.

Rose was actually having fun. Daemon was really quite cool. He flirted with her and made her feel desirable. After Scorpius being almost afraid to touch her it was nice.

"Do you want to come for my cousin's rehearsal dinner on Saturday?" she shouted over the noise of the club.

"Isn't that just for family and friends?" he shouted back.

"I'm family and you're my friend now," she said. "It'll be better if you're there too."

"Sure," he said smiling his incredibly sexy smile.

He put his hands on her hips and she marveled again at his attractiveness.

"Come on boy," she teased. "You can do better than that."

She positioned herself so that his hands were now touching her butt.

"As much as I'd love that," he said, moving his hands back to her waist. "I'd rather Scorpius not murder me."

"Oh we aren't really dating," she said. They were quite close to each other so they didn't really have to shout anymore.

"Oh I know," he said kissing her cheek. "Still, never tickle a sleeping dragon."

And with that slightly cryptic remark he walked back to the bar. Scorpius was sitting there looking thoroughly put out.

They didn't spend too much time at the bar. Rose had decided she was hungry so they stopped off at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hello Rose," the smiling landlady said. Hannah Longbottom was a friend of the family. She was also Ariana Longbottom's mother.

"Hey," Rose said. "Could we get something to eat?"

"Sure," Mrs. Longbottom said. "What would you like?"

"I'll have the pickled eel," Daemon said.

"Eel?" Rose mouthed to Scorpius, semi-horrified.

Scorpius nodded and made a face.

"I'll have the steak and kidney pie," Rose said.

"I'll have fish and chips," Scorpius said. "And a Butterbeer wouldn't go amiss."

"Ooh I'd like a Butterbeer too," Rose said.

"Me three," Daemon piped up.

"Coming right up," Mrs. Longbottom said.

"I told Daemon he could come for the rehearsal dinner," Rose said brightly.

"That'll be fun," Scorpius said, though his tone suggested it would be anything but.

Rose realised to her surprise that she felt more comfortable around these people than she did with her own family. Even though she had just met Zabini and had only really known Scorpius for about a week they were her friends. Rose hadn't had friends in the longest time. At school she had always had Al. She hadn't needed anyone else. They had both gotten sorted into Gryffindor, they had both been on the Quidditch team, and they had even taken similar classes for their NEWTs.

But after school she hadn't had anyone. She had people she partied with and people she worked with, but no friends. And this was nice.

Friends. The thought made Rose smile as she apparated back to the Burrow. She was still smiling when she nearly squashed Al by apparating straight on top of him.

"Oi watch where you're going woman," he said, sounding so much like her dad she just had to laugh.

"I see you've been having fun," he said massaging his head and looking at her balefully.

"You could say that," she said.

"Look Rose," he said. "Don't screw him up."

"What?" she asked.

"It's just that at first I thought you were dating because you just wanted to annoy Uncle Ron," Al said. "And then I figured it was because you're both disgustingly horny. But-"

"But what?" she asked sharply.

"Well I was just coming to that wasn't I?" he said, sounding injured.

"Fine fine," she said impatiently.

"This morning…well you obviously hadn't had a very good night," he said carefully. "And you weren't looking at him but he kept shooting you like the weirdest looks."

"Weird how?" Rose asked slowly.

"I can't explain it," Al said. "Its just that Scorpius doesn't look at anyone that way."

"You're delusional," she said.

"Just don't do your normal Rose thing," Al said.

"And what's my normal Rose thing?" she asked.

"Y'know, string along a bloke for a while and then laugh as he falls hopelessly in love with you and then run off to the next poor bastard," Al said. "I mean you did it all the time in school."

"Well there's no danger of that happening here," she said. She almost wished what Al was saying were true but she knew it wasn't. She had slept with him for Merlin's sake and now he refused to touch her.

Al looked utterly unconvinced.

She just shook her head at him. "You're an idiot," she said, but quite kindly.

He sniffed and walked back into the house. As he left a piece of paper fluttered out of his pocket, probably dislodged by his collision with his cousin.

"You forgot this," she called after him, but he didn't hear her.

She looked at it critically. The letter smelled rather nice. Why on earth would anyone send Albus a nice smelling letter she wondered? And then, even though she knew it was wrong, she opened it.

* * *

**a/n: Well we all know who that letter's from :P Hope you liked the chapterr :P Please review :) **


	22. Chapter 22

Lily clung to Ariana sobbing. They were sitting in her bedroom at the Burrow and Lily was having serious second thoughts. It was the Thursday before her wedding and Andrew had decided to go back home. Something about making their wedding night more special.

"I think I'm making the biggest mistake," she said. Privately Ariana agreed with her but she knew what Lily wanted right now was not rational advice it was just comfort.

"There there," Ariana said, patting her head. "You'll do the right thing."

"I did something awful," she whispered.

"It couldn't have been that bad," Ariana said comfortingly.

"I kissed Scorpius Malfoy," she said.

Ariana pulled away from her for a second. "You did what?" she asked, slightly horrified.

"I know," Lily said sniffling. "I shouldn't have. It's just that Scorpius is so exciting and Andrew just-"

"Isn't," Ariana said flatly. "He's your cousin's boyfriend Lil and you're getting married in three days."

"He was mine first," Lily said, some of her old spark returning.

"I've been meaning to ask you about that," Ariana said. "When did you date Scorpius Malfoy?"

"Fifth Year," Lily said. "Not even for that long. It's just that there's something about him Ria."

"Well as long as it doesn't happen again," Ariana said firmly. "It isn't fair to anyone. Andrew's nice and he really loves you."

"Does he?" Lily asked.

"And as much as I dislike Rose it isn't fair to her either," she said. "She is family at the end of the day. And family's important."

"Tell Rose that," she said sulkily.

"Look whatever problem you have with each other, just sort it out," Ariana said. "You used to be friends at Hogwarts. Better friends than you and me for sure."

"We were in different years" Lily said. "And not related. It's a surprise we even talked. And Rose was always there y'know. She did actually help me through a fair bit of stuff."

Lily suddenly felt unaccountably guilty.

"That's why I made her a bridesmaid," she said. "We decided ages ago that if we ever got married we would be each other's maids of honour. But then since Rose and I haven't actually spoken to each other in six years without hurling insults I figured that wasn't the best idea. So I made her a bridesmaid. Because I just wanted her to be a part of my wedding."

At that Lily started sobbing again.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a very long evening," Ariana said sighing. "I'm going to get us Butterbeers and Pumpkin Pasties."

She exited the room and walked straight into a half naked James Potter.

"Hello," he said holding out his hand. "I don't think we've met."

"It's Ariana," she said looking at him in disbelief. "I practically used to live at your house."

"Longbottom?" he asked incredulously. "You look-"

"Different?" she asked.

"I was going to say hot," he said. "But different works."

"Did you really not recognize me?" she asked.

"The last time I saw you were at Hogwarts with acne and puppy fat," he said.

"Thanks," she said dryly.

"Well congratulations on your puberty," he said with a lopsided smile.

She wondered how she hadn't seen Lily's brother in the last eight years. She had been in her third year when he was in his seventh so she supposed it kind of made sense. But still the Potters and Longbottoms were ridiculously close. She had to have seen him some time in the recent past.

"James," a sultry voice called from the bedroom. "Come back to bed."

"What are you doing here?" James asked, ignoring the summons.

"Right now, getting some Butterbeer and pumpkin pasties," Ariana said.

"James!" the voice became more insistent.

"Be there in a minute Soph," he called. "That's sounds really good actually. I think I'll accompany you."

"Alright," she said shrugging.

"So how have I not met you in the last few years?" he asked, echoing her thoughts.

"I don't know," she said.

"I think I invited you to my wedding," he said thoughtfully.

"Yeah I couldn't make it," she said. "Work."

"What do you do?" he asked.

"Curse Breaker," she said with a smile.

"No way," he said before he was able to stop himself.

"Do I not look like a Curse Breaker?" she asked widening her big green eyes. With her blonde hair and legs that just went on and on James thought she looked nothing like a Curse Breaker.

"No no," he said. "I can definitely see you as a Curse Breaker."

"Right answer," she said and for a second there she did look quite dangerous.

They reached the kitchen and Ariana rifled through the cupboards.

"So are you having some sort of sleepover," he asked.

"Maybe," she said, throwing him a bottle of Butterbeer.

He opened it and took a sip.

"Mmm," he said. "Gran always gets the best Butterbeer."

"I know," she said, pulling two more bottles out. "Well I should probably be getting this to Lily."

"Wait till I finish my Butterbeer," he said. "Soph doesn't approve of food in the bedroom."

"It isn't food," Ariana pointed out.

"Just keep me company," he said.

"Fine," she said. She started on a Pumpkin Pasty. "So how's America?" she asked.

"Good," he replied. "But sometimes I just want to come home."

"Then why don't you?" she asked curious.

"The money's too good," he said ruefully. "I can't help myself."

"Do you miss playing for British teams?" she asked.

"God yes," he said. "The Americans are terrible. Wouldn't know a Quaffle from their arse."

"I played Quidditch in Hogwarts," she said.

"Really?" he asked.

"After your time," she said. "Your brother put me on the team. Broke my arm in seven places once. Wrist nearly snapped clean off. I still have the scars."

James whistled. "Merlin that must have been bad," he said.

He took her wrist in his hand, brushing his thumb over the still visible white marks. She suddenly realised how close he was to her and pulled her hand away immediately. She felt her cheeks burn.

"I have to get this to Lily," she said. "She'll be wondering where I've gotten to."

"Yeah," James said watching her leave.

Merlin's balls when did Ariana Longbottom get so attractive?

* * *

**a/n: So no Rose or Scorpius here :P But I hope you still liked it. OH AND I GOT TO 100 REVIEWS! That's the most exciting thing ever so thank you so much to all of you. I absolutely adore each and every person who reviewedd :) **


	23. Chapter 23

"Lily's getting married in three days," Rose said abruptly. She was sitting on Scorpius's couch. It was about eleven p.m. but she showed no signs of leaving.

"I know that," he said. "I was invited to the wedding. Y'know, as your date."

"Well what are you going to do about it," she said.

"Nothing," he replied. "I said what I needed to say and rather more than I meant to. Now the rest is up to her."

"I think you'd make a more interesting brother-in-law than Moss," Rose said.

"Do you really want me to be your brother-in-law?" he asked, his expression inscrutable.

"Well it would be nice to have a friend in the family," she said.

"Since when are we friends?" he asked.

"Shut up," she said. "You know you like me."

"Oh I don't deny that Weasley," he said with an enigmatic smile.

"Well anyway," she said. "It would be nice to have an ally."

They had decided not to bring out the bottles of Firewhiskey tonight opting instead for Butterbeer. Even though it wasn't as much fun as Firewhiskey, it led to fewer stupid decisions.

"Ally?" Scorpius asked.

"Y'know," she said. "Someone on my side."

"You aren't fighting a war Weasley," he said, frowning a little. "They're your family. Not your enemies."

She stiffened noticeably.

"You know nothing about my family," she said.

"I know a fair bit," he said. "And I just don't understand it but I know families aren't supposed to hate each other."

Rose resisted the urge to throw her bottle of Butterbeer at him.

"Keep your nose out of my life Malfoy," she said harshly.

"Why won't you just talk to them?" he asked. "Try and make things better."

"Because I shouldn't have to," she spat back almost incandescent with rage.

"Yes you do," he said. "Family means sacrifice and that's something you and Al just don't understand."

"Don't act like you have a perfect fucking family," she said. "I've read the papers too."

"I don't," he said, his voice hardening. "That's what sacrifice is. Doing things you would rather not do for the people you love."

"Don't you dare lecture me Scorpius Malfoy," she said, feeling oddly betrayed.

"Then grow up," he said icily.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked. "Run to my mummy like you did. Say how sorry I am for the pain and suffering that I've caused?"

"That would be a start," he said. "Your mother's incredible."

"Oh do you have a crush on my mummy?" she taunted. "Your taste is pretty similar to your idiot friend's then isn't it? Always go for the older women."

"How do you know about that?" he asked, his voice low. "He hasn't even told me."

"I saw a letter," she said stuttering a little, well aware of how out of line opening it was.

"You read his mail," Scorpius said, sounding a little disgusted.

"I was curious," she said.

"You lot are so fucked up," he said.

"Fuck off," she muttered and apparated out.

He just sat back on the couch fuming. He hated how much Rose Weasley affected him. Even after their massive fight he still didn't know whether he wanted to kill her or kiss her.

* * *

Rose was angry. But she wasn't sure if she was angry with Scorpius or with herself. She felt incredibly guilty about opening that letter but she wasn't going to apologize. When she walked into the house she saw her cousin James sitting in the kitchen, munching a Pumpkin Pasty with a dreamy look on his face.

"What are you doing?" she asked crossly.

"Eating," he said, "Want some Rosie?" He held out the half eaten Pumpkin Pasty and she shook her head vehemently.

"I hate Malfoy," she said, almost without meaning to.

"Trouble in paradise?" he asked quizzically.

"It was never paradise," she said. "More like hell on earth."

"Well what did you expect," James said. "He's Malfoy."

"I don't know what I expected," she sighed. "Our relationship is complicated." Okay maybe it was a bit more than complicated but James didn't need to know all the details.

"He's a dick," James said calmly.

"He's a better person than me," she said, again without meaning to.

"Well that isn't too difficult now is it Rosie?" James said with a grin.

"You're supposed to say 'No of course not Rose. You're a much better person than Malfoy could ever hope to be'," Rose said huffily.

"No can do Rosie," James said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Am I a bad person?" she asked, her blue eyes reflecting her insecurity. "I always said I didn't care what other people thought. But does everybody think I'm a bad person?"

"No one thinks you're a bad person," James sighed. "Even though we can't stand you most of the time we still love you."

"That's…honest," Rose said.

"You push people away Rose," he said. "You're scared of getting close to anyone. Even us. And we're the only people who'll love you no matter what. We're the least scary people around."

Unbidden an image of Scorpius Malfoy sprung to mind and Rose briefly wondered if he would like her no matter what. Then she shook her head and tried not to think about the grey-eyed man.

"Do you think Al will ever forgive me?" she asked.

"Do you want his forgiveness?" James countered raising an eyebrow. "Because it doesn't really seem like you care."

"I try not to care because I don't think he'll forgive me," she said honestly.

"He's Al," James said. "He's been devoted to you since day one. Even when you became a raging bitch. When was that fifth year?"

"I was a delight in my fifth year," Rose said, stung.

"You cursed my Quidditch robes because I accidentally spilled ink all over your Charms essay," James said laughing. "I itched for a year."

"Oh yeah," Rose said, feeling oddly nostalgic.

"Just be nice to him for a bit," James said. "He'll come around."

"James!" an imperious voice came from the doorway. "You said you would be back in five minutes a half hour ago."

Rose rolled her eyes. Sophie was so annoying.

"Just spending time with Rosie," James said.

"And she hasn't hexed you yet," Sophie said derisively. "Congratulations you're a better man than most."

"Listen here you cow," Rose started.

"Be nice," James said, cutting her off.

Rose mumbled something under her breath.

"I'll be there in a second," he told his annoyed wife.

She sniffed and flounced away.

"I hate her," Rose said, gritting her teeth.

"I know," James said. "And don't worry about it Rosie. I'm sure you'll be fine."

* * *

**a/n: Okay now don't get mad at me. They just need to figure out their stuff and they're very frustrated individuals. So the next couple of chapters might be slightly Albus-centric but I hope you still like them :P Please tell me what you thinkk :) **


	24. Chapter 24

Albus never thought he would forgive Rose and he certainly never thought she would be the one comforting him in any situation ever. Especially after the incident in their seventh year. And definitely not after she had admitted to reading his letter. But here they were sitting in an extremely dirty corner of Diagon Alley and she had her arms around him.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"For what?" he asked stonily.

"All of this," she said.

"It's a little ironic that this is the first time you've ever apologized to me," he said. "And you haven't even done anything wrong."

"Well that's debatable," she said.

"I mean I know you've done a lot wrong," he clarified. "It's just that right now you're apologizing for what someone else did."

"Well life's crazy like that," she said flippantly.

"I'm an idiot," he said suddenly.

"Yes but that's irrelevant," Rose said, punching his arm lightly.

"You aren't very good at this Rose," he said grumpily.

"Look Al," she sighed. "What she did was out of line. I know that because I've been reading your personal correspondence."

Albus made a bit of a choking noise at this point but let her continue.

"If she thinks she's going to find anyone better than you she's wrong," Rose said. "And that is something I'm a hundred percent sure of."

"Why are you being so nice?" he asked almost suspiciously.

"Because you deserve it," she said. "You deserve nice. And I'm so-"

She stopped there.  
"Go on Rosie," he said, managing a smile. "You were doing so well."

"Sorry," she finished. "I'm sorry for being horrible to you when you helped me cover up having an abortion. I'm sorry for being horrible after that because of how guilty I felt about being horrible the first time."

'"And?" he prompted.

"I'm sorry for reading your letter," she said.

"Doesn't matter anyway," he said, a defeated expression on his face. "It's been years and she obviously doesn't care."

"Oh she does," Rose said confidently.

"How would you know?" he asked.

"I read the letter," she said. "I know."

"You know nothing Rose Weasley," he said.

"Game of Thrones Al?" Really?" she asked.

"Huh?" he said, looking confused.

"Never mind," she said. "Your sister's wedding is in two days. We are going to get you very drunk at the rehearsal dinner and you are going to hook up with one of her hot bridesmaids."

"I thought you hated all of them," Al said.

"Yeah," Rose said shrugging. "But that doesn't mean they aren't hot."

"I don't want to sleep with anyone else," he muttered.

"You can't sleep with her anymore," Rose said firmly.

He smiled almost nostalgically. "I had forgotten about your no cheating rule," he said. "Sometimes you're oddly principled."

"Don't let anyone hear you say that," Rose said scandalized. "It'll ruin my reputation."

"But isn't it okay if I didn't know she had a boyfriend," Al said, almost hopefully.

"Well you know now don't you?" Rose said. "So unless you want to kick up a fuss I'd advise you to just let it go."

"I don't understand it," Al said grumpily. "Your boyfriend is like the biggest cheater there is."

"He isn't," Rose said sharply. "The thing with Goyle. He didn't promise her anything. I don't like cheating because its breaking promises."

"Merlin you two are serious," Al said, half annoyed, half amused.

"We aren't," Rose said quickly. "I don't think he likes me much."

"You were wrapped around each other for most of last week," Albus said skeptically. "Do you really think he doesn't like you?"

Rose fought the urge to tell Albus what was really going on. What was the harm? He had taken her snooping remarkably well. Possibly because straight after that he had seen the love of his life on a date with her boyfriend so Rose's crime rather paled in comparison. But still, it was Albus. He had been there through her whole pregnancy debacle. Helped with the abortion and basically told the rest of her family to bugger off when they became bitchy. She sort of owed him the truth didn't she? She wasn't sure where this sudden need to do right by Albus had come from.

"I need to tell you something," she said quickly.

"What?" he asked.

"I-' she started. And just couldn't finish. It wasn't just her secret to tell. It was Scorpius's too. He won't mind she told herself. Albus is his best friend. He's his roommate for Merlin's sake.

"I can't tell you yet," she said carefully. "But I will. Because you deserve to know. Because you're the best friend I've ever had and I miss that. I miss you."

She wasn't sure but she could've sworn his eyes got a little watery.

"Are you crying," she asked amused. "You're such a girl."

"I'm not crying," he said. "I'm a masculine…man," he ended rather lamely.

"Now forget about your feelings," she said happily.

"Huh?" he asked, he still wasn't used to this strange enthusiastic version of his cousin.

"We're going to get you laid," she said with a grin.

Albus grimaced a little. This could not end well.

* * *

**a/n: So quite a short chapter but it's the rehearsal dinner soon. And that's going to be important. I might not be able to update quite as regularly. I have to finish a couple of essays for school and I still haven't finished some of my applications :P Please tell me what you thinkk :) **


	25. Chapter 25

Albus realised how much he loathed weddings when Andrew Moss's horrible mother came over for dinner. He was about two nasty comments away from unleashing one of Fred's fireworks on her. She would look lovely with a load of sludge on her head he thought darkly.

"Are you okay?" Donna asked.

"Just peachy," he said scowling.

She sighed. "Don't worry about my mum," she said rather more kindly than he deserved since he had been very rude the whole evening.

"I'm not," he said unconvincingly.

"You're very wound up," she observed.

"I know," he said through gritted teeth. The events of that afternoon were playing on repeat in his head and he kept seeing Lillian kissing her boyfriend again and again. Rose's slightly harebrained schemes to get him laid weren't helping the situation at all.

"Well calm down then," she said. "I've repaired your glass thrice already because you were gripping it so hard."

"Thanks for that,' Albus said grudgingly.

"Well what are sister-in-laws for," she said with a smile.

Albus took a second to look at Donna Moss. Like properly look at her. He realised that he hadn't actually looked at a girl in ages. She was pretty wasn't she? And she seemed nicer than all of Lily's bridesmaids. Well maybe except for Ariana Longbottom. Al smiled as he remembered their brief but rather happy romance in his last year at Hogwarts. He had put her on his Quidditch team and a couple of one on one practices led to something he could remember without wanting to shoot himself in the head. Why had it all gotten so complicated the minute he left school? Ariana had been so nice and warm and sweet. And then he fell desperately in love with a woman who he could never really have. Because there was always guilt attached to their relationship. She felt guilty for sleeping with her employee, with someone who was so much younger than her.

"Are you okay?" Donna asked, waving her hand in front of his face.

"You're pretty," he said, blurting out the first thing he could think of.

"I think you're pretty too Albus," she said, amused. He cringed. She probably thought he had brain damage now. By Morgana he wasn't used to talking to girls. He didn't know how Rose planned to hook him up with anything.

Rose looked over from across the table and grinned at them. Albus blushed. He almost preferred it when she had no interest in his life.

"Down Badger!" Lucy shouted as her slobbery lab jumped up to greet Dominique.

"Well at least someone's happy to see me," Dominique said dryly.

"Hey Dom," everybody chorused.

"Dommy," John shouted, reaching out for her.

"Hello baby," she said, scooping him up into her arms.

"Long time no see loser," she said to James.

"Ah Dom how I've missed you," James said getting up to give her a hug.

James and Dominique had been joined at the hip in school. She had been the token girl and only Slytherin in a group full of rowdy Gryffindor boys and had served to both curb their excesses and help them pull off subtler pranks.

There had been eight of them; James, Fred, Dom, Arnav Corner, Daniel Wood, Henry Smith, Martin Thomas and Xavier Black. Out of the lot Lily liked Xavier Black the most. A distant cousin on her mother's side, Xavier had been the only one of James's friends who treated her like she was an actual person and not just some strange being that happened to share DNA with one of his friends. That's why he was the only one invited to her wedding (and of course her annoying relatives were there too but she had no choice about that).

Dominique sat down next to James and they were soon wrapped up in memories of happier times.

"And then you idiots went and drenched everyone in that pink gunk," Dom said.

Everyone roared with laughter.

"That was brilliant," James said.

"No I was brilliant," Dom said. "You were so dumb there's no way in hell you would've been able to pull off half the crap you did without me."

"I still don't know how you managed to get those canaries to follow Henderson around," James said. "They kept pooping on him."

"You have to come home more often fatface," she said affectionately.

"You come visit me," he said. "You'd like America, Dom. And I'm thinking of transferring to the New York City Nifflers."

"What?" his wife asked sharply.

"They offered to pay a shit load of money for me and the All Stars are considering it," James said almost defensively.

"And you didn't think to mention it?" she snapped. "I'm used to Texas now James. It's my home."

"Bull fucking shit," he said. "You hate it there."

"Shut up both of you," Dominique said. "Merlin people in this family just love ripping each other apart."

Rose stiffened. She knew Dom was talking about the blowout at Celeste's.

"Well that's because we're all so passionate," James said, sounding slightly sardonic. "It's how we show our love for each other."

"I'm sure Malfoy appreciates all that passion," Dominique said, a small smile on her face. "He seems to have gotten off with half this family."

"I'm straight!" Albus protested.

"And boring," Louis said, under his breath.

Lily shifted uncomfortably.

"Well then he must have a thing for redheads," Dominique said, her smile getting a little nastier.

"Shut up," Lily said, unable to help herself. "Just shut up."

"What's wrong Lil?" Andrew asked looking lost. "What does she mean?"

"I was fifteen!" Lily said angrily. "Will everyone stop talking about it?"

"Stop it Dom," Rose said, unexpectedly defending her cousin.

"Upset you got Lily's sloppy seconds?" Dom asked with a laugh.

Rose became bright red with rage and sputtered a bit.

"You? Malfoy?" Al asked, a little lost for words. "When?"

"A long time ago," Lily said, firmly pushing the passionate kiss they shared a couple of days ago to the back of her mind.

"Fuck," Al swore. "He needs to keep it in his pants."

Andrew had stiffened up. "It was nothing," she said quietly. "I promise. It was so long ago."

"Then why didn't you tell me?" he said, his voice low.

The whole table was now listening to their conversation.

"Can we talk about this later?" Lily asked, uncomfortable.

Andrew just nodded without looking at her.

* * *

**a/n: So now everyone knows :P Anyway I'm going on holidayy :) But that means no updates till the 10th probably :( I'll try but I don't think it'll be possible. But please tell me what you think of this chapter. All that's left now is the rehearsal dinner and wedding. But that's the best part so maybe eight more chapters? I'm not sure :P Anyway thank you for sticking with this story for this long :)**


	26. Chapter 26

Lily and Andrew slept with their backs to each other the whole night. She had been unable to really convince him that Scorpius meant nothing. Mostly because she wasn't quite able to convince herself. She wasn't sure if it was him or if it was the idea of him that excited her. She was leaning towards it being the idea of him. And that was not a good enough reason to destroy a good working relationship. She was getting married on Sunday. And she loved Andrew. Didn't she?

She woke up the next morning in a foul mood. Which wasn't helped by Rose spinning around the house looking entirely too pleased with herself.

"Why are you so happy?" she growled at her cousin.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Rose said cheerily.

The truth was that Rose had been put in charge of procuring the alcohol for the party tonight as Sorenson's Spirits had proven to be woefully inept and she was attacking her task with enthusiasm.

Her parents watched the vast quantities of alcohol moving into the kitchen with a mixture of awe and horror. How on earth had their daughter gotten her hands on so much booze?

"See I do have my uses," Rose said, triumphantly, brandishing a bottle of tequila.

"What is that?" her father asked, suspiciously poking a bottle of vodka with his wand. "Are you sure whoever you're sourcing this from isn't ripping you off? It looks like water."

"It's Muggle alcohol dad," she said patiently. "It's designed that way so Muggles can put it into water bottles and pretend they aren't in fact alcoholics."

"That explanation's a little bit off the mark," her mother began. "It's actually made out of potatoes so-"

"Got it Hermione," Ron said, examining it closely. "Not water."

"It's Muggle alcohol Ron," Hermione warned. "You know what happens when you have Muggle alcohol."

He grudgingly put the bottle down. "Didn't want it anyway," he said. "Muggle alcohol tastes like Niffler's piss."

"And when have you had Niffler's piss?" his niece Lucy asked him brightly.

"It's a phrase," he said huffily. "And keep your dog away from my slippers. He's a menace."

"Badger's the best," Lucy said hotly. "He's not a menace."

"You're right," her uncle said. "You are. Why on earth would you leak that story about that twat McLaggen? He thinks I did it."

"Well since I work for you, you must know that you pay me peanuts," Lucy said candidly. "It's a way to supplement my income."

"Well I'd rather you didn't supplement your income by destroying my career," Ron said.

Lucy just snorted. "Like that could happen. And don't even act upset. You were thrilled. You loathe McLaggen."

"That's true," Ron admitted. "But I'd rather you didn't reveal department secrets."

"Please," Lucy said. "McLaggen accidentally blowing up a Muggle outhouse and apparating into the Ministry covered in poo is hardly a department secret."

"Lucy," her uncle groaned. "Don't be annoying."

Just then Badger started barking excitedly. The fire became green and two wizards stepped out. Often called Beauty and the Beast at school Xavier Black and Daniel Wood had been joined at the hip. Xavier Black had inherited his Welsh mother's pale skin and raven black hair. Almost six foot four, with a long aquiline nose and the most enchanting lilting cadence in his voice he was undoubtedly the Beauty.

Daniel Wood on the other hand was rather less glamourous looking. Only about five foot seven and rather stocky he had gone through an exceedingly awkward phase that started when he was thirteen and only ended when he had been out of Hogwarts for two years, the unfortunate moniker of Beast belonged to him. A thatch of brownish hair and a sprinkling of freckles did nothing to improve his looks but despite his slightly unappealing visage he had a sort of sweetness that shone through his face and made him irresistible to most people. He had stubbornly clung to his Australian accent, having lived there from the ages six to eleven. His parents had decided to move back to put him at Hogwarts. His father had declared that it was the best school in the world and he would be damned if he let his child be ruined by the Australian idiots who couldn't play Quidditch to save their lives. He had briefly been involved with Rose during his last year and he was one of the few ex-flings that she didn't really mind having around.

"What are you here for?" Lily asked Daniel rudely. "I didn't invite you."

"How ya' doing little Potter?" he asked wrapping his arms around her. She smiled into his shoulder. "It's great to see you all grown up and getting married."

"I would've invited you if I knew where the fuck you were," she said accusingly.

"Sorry little Potter," he said. "Owls don't like the outback much."

"I don't like you much," she mumbled. "Arse."

He just grinned and went in search of James, Fred and Dom, who he missed terribly.

"Hey," Xavier grinned sweeping Lily up in his embrace.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you," she said.

"Thrilled to see you too love," he said.

"You need a haircut," she said fondly brushing his messy hair off his forehead.

"Who are you my mother?" he asked, amused.

"Your mother doesn't care about your hair," she said. And that was true. Xavier Black's mother was a renowned Welsh beauty who was now on her fourth husband. She had had Xavier when she was barely out of her teens and he had had a fairly unpredictable life till the age of eleven. This odd upbringing had given him a rather different outlook on life and he could often see good in situations where, frankly there wasn't any.

"Oh go find James," Lily said, seeing him looking over her shoulder for her brother. "We can talk later. Rose wants to make my rehearsal dinner into some kind of rave and I need to sort it out."

"Good luck with that," Xavier said. He had never been Rose's biggest fan.

"I'll need it," Lily said fervently.

Rose had in the meantime produce numerous shot glasses from Merlin knows where. Lily hoped she hadn't just used a replication charm because the replicas tended to be flimsy and she had enough to worry about as it was.

"Relax," Rose said, as if reading Lily's mind. "It isn't a replication charm."

"Why are you so excited about this?" Lily asked suspiciously.

"I'm going to get your brother laid," Rose said, with a gleam in her eye.

"So you've made up then?" Lily asked. She felt slightly annoyed. When she was younger it had always been Albus and Rose versus the rest of the world and the rest of the world invariably included her.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"Because he needs it," Rose said cryptically.

Lily sighed. They were back to keeping secrets.

"Well who's the lucky girl then?" she asked.

Excitement at seeing Malfoy again and happiness at having her best friend back made Rose less guarded.

"Donna Moss," she said. "She seems appropriate."

Appropriate? What the fuck was Rose on about Lily wondered.

"Please don't fuck her up," Lily said. "She actually is very nice and is going to be my sister-in-law."

"Don't worry about it," Rose said. "We're always extremely good with this sort of thing."

"Are you really?" Lily said skeptically.

"Exceptionally good at this," Rose said confidently.

"Just make sure no one gets alcohol poisoning," Lily sighed, giving up.

* * *

**a/n: So this was a slight filler. and introducing new characters! Yay :) We aren't at the rehearsal dinner quite yet and I hope you like it. Sorry for the lack of updates but I did say I was going to be a little bit busy. Anyway please tell me what you think :) **


	27. Chapter 27

"You look beautiful," Scorpius said, wrapping an arm around Rose. Suddenly their fight the last time they met seemed utterly unimportant. She practically ached with longing.

"Keeping up appearances are we?" she said softly, successfully hiding any evidence of the want she felt for him. "Where's Daemon."

"Here love," Daemon said, kissing both her cheeks.

"Guess who was put in charge of the alcohol," Rose crowed.

"I'm assuming it's a redhead whose name starts with R and ends with 'ose,'" Daemon said grinning.

"Right you are buddy," she said. "Come on. Let's introduce you to my insane family."

She entwined her fingers with Scorpius's and dragged him along with her. He couldn't help but grip her hand a little tighter.

"This is Lucy," she said poking her cousin in the arm. "Say hi to these nice people Lucy."

Daemon was treated to the widest smile he had ever seen in his life. Lucy Weasley had white even teeth, the trademark Weasley red hair and a nose that looked like it hadn't decided what exactly it wanted to be because halfway through being aquiline it sort of turned up in the most enchanting way.

"Daemon," he said holding out his hand.

"My, you are gorgeous," she said. She had a low, slightly gruff voice and suddenly Daemon didn't want her to stop talking ever.

"As are you," he said with an easy grin, trying to hide how utterly unsettled by her he was.

"Sturdy maybe," she said smiling back at him. "Gorgeous hardly."

He quickly, almost imperceptibly ran his eyes over her. After years of checking out girls he could do this practically unnoticed. He could see where she was coming from when she described herself as sturdy. She had generous hips and broad shoulders. It was a swimmers body. He would have described her as rather statuesque. She must've dwarfed most of the men at the party standing at about five foot ten in her ballet flats.

"When did sturdy become a bad thing," he drawled. "I'd say it just adds to your allure."

"I have allure?" Lucy asked, raising an eyebrow sounding quite amused. Daemon felt the odd urge to kiss those smiling lips.

"In spades," Daemon assured her.

"Come on," Rose said utterly oblivious to Daemon's unwillingness to leave her cousin. "We still have to meet the rest of the brood."

Daemon allowed himself to be dragged away but he continued to watch Lucy Weasley as she sipped her violently purple drink and smiled to herself.

"You never told me your cousins were so attractive Weasley," Daemon said casually.

"Lucy?" Rose said incredulously. "She's the plainest of the lot. I'll introduce you to Dom. Now she's someone you'd get on with."

"Been there, done that," Daemon said with a smirk. "She was in the year above me at Hogwarts and in my house."

"She was in my house too," Malfoy muttered. "I didn't feel the need to jump her bones."

"That's because she was always so gratuitously bloody," Daemon said. "Well not to me but to the rest of the general population."

"I don't understand it," Malfoy said aggrieved. "You screwed half of Hogwarts and no one cares but I have one drunken encounter with a particularly ravishing blonde and it's a national scandal."

"Marginally different circumstances," Daemon said dryly.

Scorpius realized to his delight and slight apprehension that Rose's hand was still in his.

"This is Victoire and that's her stupid husband," Rose said.

"Oi I think I deserve a slightly better introduction that Victoire's husband," Teddy said with a laugh.

"This is Teddy," Rose said poking Teddy in the ribs.

"You're in a good mood," Teddy noted with a smile. He was glad Rose was smiling. She was usually about as friendly as a Blast-Ended Skrewt.

"I'm Daemon," he said holding out his hand. Teddy's grip was firm.

"Nice to meet you Daemon," he said.

"Now do you want to meet the bride-to-be?" Rose asked.

"After all I've heard about her? I'm just dying to meet her," Daemon said.

"Well don't hold your breath," Rose said cattily. "She isn't that special."

But she really was. Daemon was blown away by Lily Potter. The few pictures of her in the Prophet over the last couple of years did her absolutely no justice. She was an extraordinarily vibrant person. Her bright red hair was smooth and fell almost down to her waist, the freckles on her nose and cheeks rather than detracting from her beauty just made her seem more fun and when she smiled he could see why Scorpius had been so besotted.

"She's beautiful," he said, with something akin to awe.

"She is," Scorpius agreed lowly. Rose quickly pulled her hand away from his. She had suddenly remembered the reason for his presence. She was such an idiot. What was she doing getting attached?

"I have to go," she said quickly. "I promised I'd help Al get lucky."

"I thought you didn't talk to each other," Scorpius said, unable to keep the sharpness out of his voice.

"Well we do now," Rose said, matching her tone with his.

"I'm heading off," Daemon said, he was determined to renew his acquaintance with Lucy.

"Make sure you say you're off the record when you're talking to Lucy," Rose called. "She'll take you to the cleaners."

For some reason that just made her even more attractive.

"What is your problem?" Rose asked after Daemon had left.

"You've been asking me that question an awful lot Weasley," Scorpius snapped, feeling slightly beleaguered.

"I don't think twice counts as awful lot," she said.

"Well my answer hasn't changed," he said harshly. "It's still you."

"I don't understand why I'm a problem," she said her vulnerability shining through her face.

And that was when he thought fuck it. Because all he had wanted to do since he arrived was kiss her. And what was the worst that could happen?

So he bent down and buried his lips in hers, letting go of his inhibitions and just losing himself in her embrace.

* * *

**a/n: So this is a quick updatee :) If I have internet I might actually update again today :P Unfortunately because I am evil I'm leaving Rose and Scorpius on a sort of cliffhanger and I'm going to explore other characters :P Haha but I hope you like it. Please drop me a revieww :) **


	28. Chapter 28

James Potter had been sitting at the impressive bar that Rose had constructed, steadily drinking himself into a stupor. Before he could succeed in his goal a veritable angel in a green dress interrupted him. Ariana Longbottom floated up to him and took him by the hand.

"Instead of attempting to drown your sorrows in Merlin only knows how much Mead how about you come and dance with me," she said.

She didn't tell him that a slightly worried Lily had informed her of James's fairly apparent wish to drink himself into an early grave. Deciding to take matters into her own hands she had walked over to the bar but that now seemed like not the best idea. James wasn't entirely wasted yet but he was definitely getting there.

"Where's my wife?" he asked, slurring only a little. Ariana was quite impressed by his ability to hold his alcohol. He wasn't even walking funny. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea.

"Not sure," she said and she was appalled to realize how thankful she was for that fact.

"You're far too pretty for your own good," he said, putting his arms around her waist.

So are you, she wanted to say. But instead she just asked him how long it would take for him to sober up.

"An hour or so," he said shrugging. "I'm not really drunk, just a bit buzzed."

"Buzzed is good," she said with a smile.

"I want to get you drunk," he said.

"And why is that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I can tell you're far too principled," he answered.

He wouldn't think that if he knew that he was all she had been thinking about for the last couple of days. She was suddenly intensely glad that she had learned Occulumency when she was younger. Even though no one would want to look at her thoughts it was the first time she really wanted to hide them. He was very very married for Morgana's sake.

"You'd be surprised," she said slowly.

"I think I actually might be," he said pulling her closer.

But then she spotted Sophie and all that guilt that she had pushed aside came rushing back.

"Actually," she said quickly disentangling herself from James. "I think you might've been right about me the first time. I am far too principled."

He let her go but as she was leaving he whispered. "I promise I won't make you compromise on your principles. Just meet me before you leave. I haven't been able to get you out of my head."

Ignoring the rush of elation that met those words (he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her either!) Ariana walked away.

"Eleven, outside the north entrance of the tent" he called after her and she nodded.

Just a quick meeting she told herself. It meant nothing.

James's wife glided over to him. "Any luck with your doe-eyed blonde?" Sophie asked sardonically.

"Bugger off," he snapped.

"Well I suppose she's a step up from that slag I found in our bed three months ago," she said. "Redhead wasn't she? Well you always did have mummy issues."

"I do not have mummy issues," James growled. "And I wasn't the one screwing my ex way after I got married. How is Brad anyway?"

"Doing well," Sophie said unkindly. "And a better lay than you."

"Bullshit," he said, grabbing her arm. "You'll never get any better than me."

"And you'll never get any better than me," she said, pulling away from him. "So remember that when you're with your virgin."

"She's not a virgin," James said, though he had no way of knowing if that were true.

Sophie snorted. "Certainly looks like one," Sophie said dismissively.

She didn't want to admit it but she had been shaken by the way James had looked at Ariana. And she was just his type. Blonde and leggy. Sophie had always thought that the way to keep James was to keep him guessing. He liked games and she decided to make herself the game he most enjoyed playing. She had always thought that no matter where he strayed he would always come back to her. Because she was firm in her belief that he would not get better than her.

"Kiss me and tell me you'll always love me," she said, trying to keep the desperation out of her voice.

"I'll always love you," he said flatly. He didn't move toward her though and she felt her heart sink.

"We're going back home in two days," she said. "Get her out of your system quickly."

But James didn't want to get her out of his system. He wasn't sure what he wanted.

* * *

Albus on the other hand was extremely cross. Rose had promised to be his wingman and he had just seen her locked in a passionate embrace with his best friend. Even though he had complained for a good four hours about Rose's new found interest in his love life he did think she should at least see the weirdo schemes she had thought up to the end instead of dropping out halfway through because she was horny. Not that he wanted to get laid. So maybe it was all for the best.

He walked up to the bar and decided that if he wasn't going to have sex he was going to get very drunk.

"Are you doing okay?" he asked a very ashen Ariana Longbottom.

"Sort of," she said quietly.

'How've you been then?" he asked.

"Good,' she said monosyllabically.

She was a lot more beautiful now than she had been at fourteen Albus thought. He sort of missed the roundness in her face though. He hated growing up.

They sat next to each other and drank in silence.

"I hate life," she said suddenly. "Why is it that I invariably want people I can't have?"

"You and me both sister," Albus said.

"Fucking hate people," she said. "Especially tall beautiful blondes."

"Are you talking about yourself?" Al asked confused.

Ariana laughed bitterly. "I suppose I could be," she said.

* * *

**a/n: I'm afraid you'll have to wait another chapter for us to return to Rose and Scorpius :P But I promise you the wait'll be worth it :) Anyway tell me what you thinkk :) **


	29. Chapter 29

Daemon grinned at Lucy. "I was warned against revealing to many secrets in your presence," he said.

"You're too beautiful to shop to the press," she said smiling widely.

"You're too beautiful to be shopping people to the press," he said.

"Oh looks can be deceiving," she said. "Though I have been told that I'm built like a bulldog."

"Don't be ridiculous," he said.

"Oh I love bulldogs," she said, smiling. "I take it as a compliment."

"You're an unusual person Lucy Weasley," he said.

"If you think that after being around me for all of three minutes you'll think I'm absolutely crazy by the end of an hour," she said, amused.

"Ah but that's the secret," he said. "All the best people are."

"Crazy?" she asked. "You'd get on wonderfully with my Aunt Muriel."

"She sounds divine," Daemon said. "But I'd much rather get on wonderfully with you."

"You must be crazy too then," she said decisively.

"Some people think so," he said.

"LUCY!" her sister bellowed from the other side of the tent.

"I'm being summoned," she said, her voice slightly regretful. "But I would rather like to get to know you better. East entrance in ten? Bring as much alcohol as you can carry."

Daemon grinned. "I'll be waiting," he said.

* * *

James didn't know what he was going to say to Ariana. He just knew he wanted to meet her. And he practically had his wife's blessing didn't he? Or was it a curse? He could never tell with Sophie. That was what had entranced him originally. Now it he realized that it just meant he could never really be with her. Not properly anyway.

"You came," he said as a familiar figure dressed in green walked out.

"I came to say goodbye," she said. "I don't even know you James Potter."

"Yes you do," he said calmly, trying to quell the panic that had suddenly sprung up inside him. "You've known me all your life."

"The James Potter I knew when I was thirteen is not you," she said firmly. "You aren't the person you were when you were seventeen James."

"Well what did you expect?" he said harshly.

"Nothing," she said. "I expect nothing. I'm just saying that I don't know you."

"Does it matter that much?" he asked. "I can tell you're attracted to me and I sure as hell am attracted to you-"

"You're married," she said softly.

"Like that means anything," James said bitterly.

"It does to most people," Ariana said. "I'm not going to be the dirty mistress."

"You could never be dirty," he said lowly.

"And how do you know that?" she asked. "I'm not the person I was when I was thirteen James. You don't know me at all. You just want to do me."

"I like you," he said. "I promise you. I like you."

"James," she sighed.

He walked up to her and cupped her face in his hands. She knew she should move away but she couldn't. His beautiful brown eyes stared deep into her own. She could see his confliction so clearly it hurt her a little.

"I don't want to do anything you don't want to do," he said. "But I know you want to do this."

And he leaned down and kissed her. And just for a brief second she kissed him back.

"I'm sorry," she said moving away from him. "But I can't."

"I know," he said and watched her leave.

* * *

Lily needed air. And space. Merlin it had been so long since she had space. She fought the irrational urge to take her broom and fly far far away from this hellhole. She breathed deeply as she stepped out of the artificially cooled tent. A warm breeze blew around her. She knocked back her glass of Firewhiskey and set it down. She just wanted to be away from people.

She wandered out of the tent and was greeted by the most beautiful boy she had ever seen in her life.

"Hello," she said uncertainly.

The boy turned to her and flashed her a gorgeous smile.

"I know this is terribly rude," he said a little sheepishly. "I was invited by one of your cousins but she seems to have disappeared."

"Which one?" Lily asked, curious.

"Rose," he said.

Lily stiffened. Of course Rose had invited him here.

"Great party by the way," he said grinning.

"I suppose," she said noncommittally. "Didn't have much to do with the planning of it."

"Well it's awesome," he said. "So what're you doing outside? Bride-to-be. Shouldn't you be the main attraction?"

"Yeah it gets a little tiring after a while," Lily said wearily. "I'm not good at being front and center. That's always been Rose's forte."

"That's true," he said. Lily realized that she hadn't even asked his name. But for some reason she decided not to bother.

"I really wish I was anywhere but here," she said truthfully. Because she thought why the hell not. There was this random person who didn't know her, whom she didn't know and who couldn't possibly affect her life in any way.

"Here at this party or is it something more metaphysical?" he asked, his lips curving into a smile.

"I don't know," she said. "I don't know anything anymore."

"Do you not want to get married?" the boy asked rather forwardly.

And because this was the first time someone had asked her if she wanted to get married rather than telling her that she didn't Lily found herself being completely and utterly truthful.

"I don't," she said. "But I'm scared."

"Of what?" he asked.

"Of being alone," she said. "Of people wanting me because of who my father is or who my mother is. I know Andrew likes me because of me at least. What if I don't find anyone else?"

The boy snorted. "Don't be ridiculous," he said. "If you're marrying someone because you're scared of being alone-"

"Isn't that what most people do?" she asked.

"Not really," he said. "At least I hope not."

"Well I used to hope that too," she said.

"Tell you what," he said. "You want to run tomorrow and I'll create a diversion."

Lily just laughed.

"I'm not kidding," he said, his face utterly serious. "I'll help you run."

"Why?" she asked. "I don't even know your name."

"Because I like your face," he said.

"Are you trying to hit on me?" she asked, a little put off.

"Definitely not," he said. "I just like your face."

"Oh okay," she said. "So how would you cause a diversion?"

"Just leave that up to me," he said.

"I should be heading back," she said. "Thank you though."

He just smiled. "And it's Daemon," he said. "Daemon Zabini."

* * *

**a/n: I'm so sorry about the lack of ScorRose I'm just having a little bit of a problem writing the next chapter. But I promise it's only going to be them. And we're nearly at the end of our story. Just a little wedding day drama left and one more chapter from the rehearsal dinner. I really hope you like itt :) Please tell me what you thinkk. **


	30. Chapter 30

"What are you doing?" Rose asked, breaking away from Scorpius.

"Kissing you," he said and captured her lips in his again.

"I realize that," she said, breathing heavily. "But why?"

"Because I want to," he said. "And you want to too."

"Just because we want to do things doesn't mean we should," she said. "Scorpius, what do you want from me?"

"I just want you to keep kissing me," he said. "Is that too much to ask?"

"You're in love with my cousin," she said. "Or have you conveniently forgotten that."

"I was never in love with Lily," he said. "Obsessed with her maybe."

"Do you love me?" she asked, both anxious and terrified of the answer.

"I don't know," he said.

"It's been a week its not like you could've been in love with me anyway," Rose said quickly. "That was a stupid question."

"But a valid one," he admitted.

"We can't work out," she said. "We'd destroy each other in seconds. We can't agree on anything."

"Shut up," he said. "All that I know is that right now I really wish we weren't standing in the middle of this stupid party."

"Where do you wish we were then?" she asked.

"In a bedroom," he said. "Preferably mine."

"Then let's go," she said.

He kissed her again and she gripped his arm tight. They went spinning into the living room of Scorpius's apartment. Before she could catch her breath he had already started unzipping her dress. His fingers danced across the bare skin of her back and she shivered with longing. She stepped out of her dress standing in front of him in nothing but her bra and panties. She unbuttoned his dress robes suddenly dying to see every part of him. He quickly pulled off his pants and unable to keep his hands off of her pushed her against the wall, kissing her hungrily.

They didn't even make it to the bedroom the first time. The wonderful thing about not being drunk Rose thought, through a haze of lust, was that you could feel everything so much better. No sensation was dulled by alcohol. She leaned, her back against the wall panting and felt his body weight on hers. She gently moved her fingers across the small of his back and felt him stiffen.

"Ready for round two?" he asked, his ordinarily deep voice even deeper, clothed in longing.

"Are you?" she said. "You seem a bit tired."

He growled and picked her up. "Do I really?" he asked.

"No, " she squeaked.

He just chuckled and walked over to his bedroom, cradling her in his arms. He laid her down on the bed and carefully took off her underclothes, which hadn't even made it off the first time. Rose couldn't help but blush a little. No one had looked at her like that ever. Like she was something incredibly special. She suddenly felt way out of her comfort zone. I order to get some control over the situation she pulled him down beside her and rolled on top of him.

"You're beautiful," he breathed.

"So are you," she said, utterly sincere. There was no hint of snark in her voice.

The second time was as slow and languorous as the first time had been fast and passionate. They lay down beside each other utterly exhausted. Rose had intended to go back to the party but found that she couldn't get out of bed.

They drifted off to sleep entwined in each other.

* * *

Rose awoke with a start. Scorpius's arm was still draped across her and for a second she panicked, not knowing where she was. Then remembering the events of the previous night she panicked even more. Fucking hell, she thought. What the fucking fuck am I doing here?

This was a bad idea, she ascertained. It was never ever ever going to work out. He was in love with her cousin for Morgana's sake. And whatever he said he still had a whole load of unresolved feelings for her. Was he just sleeping with her because she reminded him of Lily? They did have similar coloured hair after all. She looked at her watch. Fucking hell it was four in the morning. She had just been planning to take a bit of a nap and then sneak out. She needed to be getting ready for the wedding in approximately an hour and a half.

"Fuck," she swore, moving away from Scorpius and sitting up. She carefully got out of bed making sure she didn't wake him. She looked around for her underwear and realized to her horror that it was nowhere to be found. Where the hell had he put her panties? She grabbed her bra, which was hanging on the lamp next to the bed and went in search of her dress.

As she walked out of the room Scorpius turned around and mumbled something in his sleep. She froze, almost too scared to breathe. She didn't want to have to face him because underneath it all she knew that he couldn't possibly even like her let alone love her. She just wasn't a good person.

She quickly pulled on her dress and then felt oddly empty. Almost against her better judgment she searched for a piece of paper.

_Dear Scorpius _she started. But then scratched it out. He wasn't her maiden aunt.

_Scor, _

Okay that had to be a better start. Casual but at least there wasn't a "hey" attached to it.

_Scor, _

_Yesterday was fun. I had a good time. _

Fuck no. She gripped the quill in her hand. She had to give him an out. He probably didn't want to see her again. He didn't want relationships. He liked hookups and ravishing blondes. Well she refused to be clingy and annoying.

_Thanks for last night. Don't worry about coming to the wedding. I had a great time with you though. And it wasn't just last night. It's been a good week._

_Maybe I'll come and visit you and Al soon. _

_Rose_

Well that was suitably unclingy she thought. And with a slightly heavy heart she went back to the bedroom and put the note onto the pillow next to his.

* * *

**a/n: So here's the the promised chapter. It's going to be mostly Scorpius and Rose now because we're coming to an end. And yes there probably will be a sequel focused on James Potter II. Please tell me what you think :) **


End file.
